Informante
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Hay errores que se pagan muy caro / Continuacion permitida del one-shot "Insensato" de Naru Nishihara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica no me pertenece. Cu creador es Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo utilizo los personajes para hacer un tributo a su obra.

El fanfic de donde me inspire para hacer este se llama "Insensato" de Naru Nishihara.

* * *

_Martes 19 de junio (11:45 PM_)

* * *

Misaki miro por tercera vez en diez minutos el reloj en la cocina, Usagi estaba atrasado nuevamente. Dio un suspiro y se levantó de la silla, corto un trozo de platico y envolvió el plato que se suponía Akihiko cenaría con él esa noche. Subió las escaleras después de apagar las luces del departamento y se encerró en su habitación.

Ese extraño comportamiento se había estado repitiendo por más de un mes, no le parecía raro, pero las últimas dos semanas había dejado de avisarle en donde estaba o a qué hora volvería, incluso había dejado de quejarse de las reuniones con la editorial.

Se metió entre las sabanas y se recostó abrazando a Suzuki-san, estaba seguro de que el escritor le explicaría todo en la mañana.

* * *

_Miércoles 20 de junio (2:30 AM)_

* * *

Hiroki entro a su departamento, todo estaba obscuro, y no era de extrañarse, Nowaki estaba en su turno nocturno y él había estado fuera hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Su mirada se apagó ligeramente, debía parar eso, hacía mucho que debía parar eso, pero algo en él lo detenía.

Presiono el botón de la contestadora mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa, detuvo sus acciones de golpe al escuchar el mensaje de Nowaki.

"_Hiro-san, lo siento, llegare un poco tarde en la mañana, debes de estar dormido, te llame al celular y no contestaste, descansa. Nos veremos en la mañana. Te amo"_

Saco el celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y reviso las cinco llamadas perdidas que tenía. Lo dejo en la mesa de la sala y fue directo al baño; lanzo la ropa al cesto de la sopa sucia y abrió las llaves de la regadera, metiéndose de inmediato. Sentía como el agua iba tomando la temperatura indicada mientras se lavaba el pelo. Se tallo con fuerza el cuerpo para asegurarse de que no quedara rastro del aroma del escritor.

Tenía que parar eso. Tenía que dejar de ser el amante de Akihiko.

* * *

Misaki abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sintió atrapado, una parte de él se alivió al saber que eran los brazos de Usagi-san, la otra se enojó porque no sabía a qué hora había regresado. Sentía su nariz rosando su nuca y sus labios apretados contra su hombro, se movió tratando de despertar al escritor pero este no despertó.

— Usagi-san, levántate. Tengo que ir a la universidad.

— Espera un rato más.

— No, además tengo que hacer el desayuno. —Sintió como el escritor aflojaba su abrazo para dejarlo ir, antes de que el castaño se levantara por completo lo sujeto para besarlo.

— Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? —Misaki se sonrojo furiosamente pero asintió débilmente, Usagi le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

— Tengo que hacer el desayuno.

Se levantó y se cambió rápidamente.

* * *

Nowaki termino de lavar los platos que habían usado en el desayuno. Hiro-san había estado extraño esa mañana.

Primero que nada le había recibido más frio que de costumbre y había desayunado con él a pesar de que con esa acción iba a llegar tarde a la universidad. Sonrió dulcemente con eso, pero no dejaba de preocuparle, escucho el teléfono sonar, rápidamente fue a contestar descubriendo que era un fax. A simple vista se veía que era una letra bastante linda y elaborada, pero era un mensaje bastante corto, un mensaje que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

"_Su pareja, Kamijou Hiroki, le está engañando, trate de averiguar con quien"_

— Informante, —Fue lo único que pudo decir, las manos le temblaban y su expresión mostraba la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Miro el numero con el que habían enviado el mensaje, pero solo aparecía que era un número desconocido —, imposible, Hiro-san no puede estar engañándome. —Rompió el mensaje en muchos pedazos y los lanzo con odio al cesto de la basura, y con esa idea en la cabeza continuo su idea.

* * *

Sumi caminaba por el pasillo vacío con tres libros bajo el brazo. Miyagi-sensei le había pedido ir por ellos al salón de maestros, sintió su celular vibrando incesantemente en su bolsillo trasero, lo reviso y noto que era el mismo número que le había estado marcando desde hacía dos horas, alzo una ceja y se dignó a contestar.

— ¿Sumi Keiichi? —Una voz distorsionada sonó al otro lado de la línea.

— Si ¿Qué desea? O más bien ¿Quién llama? —Dijo de forma sarcástica.

— Mi identidad no es importante, pero tengo entendido que mantiene una buena amistad con Takahashi Misaki.

— Si, supongo que sí, —Miro por uno de los ventanales del pasillo —, ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

— Me gustaría que le preguntara si sabía que su actual pareja, el escritor Usami Akihiko, se encuentra todos los martes en la noche en el hotel Teito con alguien. Solo hágale llegar este mensaje. —La línea cortó la llamada después de eso, Sumi miro confundido la pantalla, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta el salón en donde se estaba impartiendo la clase. Dejo los libros en el escritorio y regreso a su asiento, justo al lado de Misaki, quien trataba de mantener su atención en el pizarrón.

— ¿Ocurre algo sempai? —Le pregunto al terminar la clase. Sumi le sonrió.

— ¿Usami-sensei ha estado saliendo los martes en la noche? —Inclino la cabeza al ver la expresión del castaño.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

— Hace un rato recibí una llamada de un desconocido, me pido que te dijera que Usami-sensei se ha estado reuniendo todos los viernes en la noche con alguien en el hotel Teito. Creo que es una broma de mal gusto. —Le sonrió al intranquilo muchacho.

— Sí, es cierto, —Rio nerviosamente, levantándose y guardando sus cosas, Sumi imito sus canciones y salieron juntos hasta la entrada de la universidad —, nos vemos mañana sempai.

El mayor simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue por otro lado del camino. La sonrisa de Misaki se borró apenas comenzó a caminar, era una broma de mal gusto, simple y sencillamente, pero la parte más inteligente de su cerebro le decía que no era así, primero que nada, nadie más que sempai sabía de la relación que tenía Usagi con él, y nunca había hecho algo que llamara la atención de los medios de comunicación.

Ni siquiera su hermano lo sabía, por eso no había un sostén para que alguien inventara eso. Usagi-san tenía un amante, alguien más a quien podía amar.

Cuando llego a la puerta del edificio se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió con la palma de la mano rápidamente y llamo al ascensor.

* * *

_Miércoles 25 de julio (9:30 AM)_

* * *

Misaki miro su teléfono en el centro de la mesa, había estado recibiendo mensajes poco agradables. Todos de números desconocidos o que no se registraban, lo que le hacía sentir un poco de miedo, tomo el celular y reviso el mensaje más reciente.

"_¿Has notado el cambio? Ya no se desaparece en la noche"_

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza ¿Sería capaz el amante de Usagi-san de restregarle que estaba saliendo con él? ¿Realmente Usagi-san tenía un amante? El celular vibro en su mano.

"_¿Quieres salir de dudas?"_. Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto que sí. _"Pronto tu sufrimiento terminara"._ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lloro, dolía.

* * *

_Domingo 29 de julio (9:30 AM)_

* * *

Nowaki le sonrió a una niña que llevaba en brazos, su recuperación había sido satisfactoria.

Hacia más o menos tres semanas que había cambiado de turno y se hallaba completamente recuperado de las desveladas. Hiro-san y el compartían más tiempo juntos gracias a eso y por ello había ignorado todas las llamadas y mensajes que había estado recibiendo desde hacía casi un mes.

Dejo a la niña junto al área de juegos, estuvo mirando a los niños jugar alrededor de diez minutos y después sintió que alguien jalaba de su bata, se giró y le correspondió la sonrisa a un niño que estaba a su lado.

—Doctor, un hombre me dijo que le entregara esto. —Alzo su mano dejando ver un sobre transparente que traía dentro una invitación azul obscuro.

— ¿Quién te la dio? —La tomo.

— El señor de… no está, —El niño apunto con su dedo e hizo un puchero cuando noto que no había nadie ahí —, el señor me dijo que se la diera, pero creo que tenía prisa.

— Esta bien, ve a jugar.

Nowaki miro sobre que tenía su nombre escrito en letras doradas. No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de atenciones de los padres de un paciente, quienes exigían darle regalos u otras cosas para agradecerle sus atenciones como médico. Abrió el sobre transparente y saco la invitación, sintiendo el papel corrugado con el que estaba hecho.

"_Estimado Kusama Nowaki:_

_Quiero agradecer abra y lea esta invitación. En los cuatro meses y medio me he tomado el atrevimiento de apreciar la gentil y amable persona que es, cumpliendo alegremente con sus deberes de médico._

_Por eso es un placer y una necesidad invitarle al descubrimiento de la infidelidad que mantiene su pareja, Kamijou Hiroki en el hotel Teito el próximo martes 17 de julio a las 10AM._

_Espero nos alague con su presencia. _

_Informante"_

Nowaki miro confundido la invitación, al poco raro su teléfono comenzó a sonar, reviso el mensaje del número desconocido que había llegado.

"_No eres el único que está sufriendo, alivia el sufrimiento de la otra persona que te estará esperando."_

Sintió que se le iba el aliento por unos segundos, guardo la invitación en la amplia bolsa de su bata blanca y continuo su camino hasta los consultorios.

* * *

— Usagi-san… —Suspiro el castaño en brazos del escritor. Visiblemente agotado y a punto de quedarse dormido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Murmuro mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le rodeaba la cintura desnuda.

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué?

— De lo que pueda pasar. —Akihiko le miro sin comprender, jalando las sabanas y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Le beso dulcemente en los labios.

— No pasara nada.

* * *

_Lunes 30 de julio (12:17PM)_

* * *

Akihiko miro por los ventanales del departamento, el comportamiento de Misaki le había sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo, pero Misaki estaba sospechando de lo que estaba haciendo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, saco su teléfono celular y marco rápidamente.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —Respondió la línea al otro lado.

— No podemos vernos mañana.

— _¿Por?_

— Misaki está sospechando, no creo que deba dejarlo mañana.

— _Estará en la universidad_. —Akihiko se giró y se sentó en el sillón.

— Lo se… nos veremos mañana.

— _Esta bien_.

— Hiroki. —Encendió un cigarro.

_— ¿Qué ocurre?_

— Mañana será la última vez. No quiero perder a Misaki, perdóname. Perdóname por todo.

_— Akihiko… estoy totalmente de acuerdo, debemos acabar ya con esto. Y creo que yo debo pedirte perdón también por muchas cosas…_

— La última vez.

_— La ultima. Nos vemos mañana._

— Bien. —Cerró su teléfono y le dio una larga calada a su cigarro, cerrando los ojos. Pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

_Martes 31 de julio (9:50AM)_

* * *

Misaki miro el mapa del hotel Teito, podía recordar algunos salones, habitaciones incluso. Miro a ambos lados y recibió un mensaje.

"_Ve a la recepción y espera en el sillón entre los dos floreros rojos, ahí te encontraras con alguien."_

Camino hasta la enorme sala que era la recepción, la gente iba y venía. Se sentó apretando el celular entre sus manos, al poco rato un joven mayor que él se sentó a su lado, se miraron por un momento y el celular del joven sonó.

— _El joven que está a tu lado se llama Takahashi Misaki,_ —Cuando escucho eso le hizo una seña al castaño para que escuchara la plática, Misaki comprendió de inmediato y se acercó a él, sin tocarlo —, _en el marco de la puerta de la habitación a la que van a ir hay una llave que les permitirá entrar._

— ¿Cómo sabremos que habitación es?

— _Respondan la pregunta_, —El celular de Misaki sonó —,_ espero que sepan cómo tomar esto._ —Corto la llamada mientras Misaki leía el mensaje.

— ¿Cuántos huesos tiene un recién nacido? —Murmuro el castaño.

— Aproximadamente 306.

— ¿Eso de que nos sirve?

— No creo que este hotel tenga tantos pisos, así que probablemente sea el número de la habitación.

— Tenemos que buscar en que piso es… —Miro como Nowaki se levantaba, avanzo unos pasos y lo volteo a ver.

— ¿No vienes? —Se regresó y noto que el muchacho estaba a punto de llorar —, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer esto… yo ¿Y si es mentira y nos están engañando? —Nowaki le miro comprensivamente y le sujeto de los hombros.

— No te conozco, no sé cómo seas o cual sea tu personalidad… peo ya estamos aquí, han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que sea una broma ¿Quién querría que tú y yo nos reuniéramos? —Misaki le miro con los ojos llorosos, asintiendo suavemente.

— Es que es difícil… no quiero que sea verdad. —Nowaki le abrazo suavemente cuando comenzó a llorar.

— No eres el único que se siente así… pero si te hace sentir mejor, no estás haciendo solo esto, yo estoy aquí, haremos esto juntos.

Misaki le sonrió tristemente y se levantó para caminar junto a él al en el que se mostraba la distribución del hotel. Revisaron todas las áreas hasta hallar el número de habitación. Ambos caminaron hasta el ascensor sin mucho ánimo, como si trataran de retardar lo mayor posible el llegar. Una vez adentro miraban la pequeña pantalla que mostraba el número de piso por el que estaban pasando, al bajar recorrieron el largo pasillo, mirando el número de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación 306, Nowaki recorrió con los dedos la horilla del marco de madera hasta que sus dedos se toparon con algo. Con algo de dificultad saco la tarjeta que servía como llave para la puerta.

Se miraron otra vez y Nowaki deslizo la tarjeta por la pequeña cerradura y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, apenas se adentraron a la habitación lograron escuchar los sonidos que provenían de esta. Gemidos ahogados y las respiraciones agitadas. Misaki retrocedió dos pasos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Nowaki le tomo de la mano y le invito a adentrarse con él en la habitación. Misaki accedió cuando noto que el contenía las lágrimas.

Atravesaron una pequeña sala, en donde no había más que un maletín y los celulares, ambos notaron que estaban apagados, Misaki soltó un sollozo cuando llegaron a la cama, en donde Usagi se hallaba encima de Hiroki. Estos dos se separaron casi de inmediato, Hiroki jalo la sabana para cubrirse y se cerró la camisa rápidamente, por su parte Usagi se cerró el pantalón con un rápido movimiento.

Misaki se soltó de la mano de Nowaki y salió corriendo de la habitación, el otro se quedó sin moverse, mirando únicamente a Hiroki, quien seguía en la cama, mirando el repentino alboroto que había en la habitación. Akihiko se había puesto rápidamente una camisa, sin abrochar, y salió corriendo tras Misaki, gritando su nombre.

— ¿Por qué? —La mirada del médico se había ensombrecido.

— Espera, Nowaki, déjame explicarte todo. — Se levantó buscando sus pantalones y poniéndoselos rápidamente.

— Eso es lo que estoy esperando. El porqué de que hayan hecho esto.

— Te juro que esta iba a ser la última vez que íbamos a hacer esto… —Se acercó lentamente, pero Nowaki se alejó —, ¿No me crees?

— ¿Hace cuánto que se ven? ¿Hace cuánto que hacen esto? —Hiroki agacho la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

— Yo…

— No digas nada. —Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, escucho los pasos de Hiroki tras de él.

— Espera. —Le sujeto del brazo para detenerlo.

— No me sigas. En estos momentos no quiero ni puedo verte. —Murmuro con una mirada furiosa, Hiroki soltó su brazo lentamente, mudo al ver esa expresión dirigida a él.

* * *

Usagi corrió tras Misaki apenas se puso los zapatos. Había corrido por el pasillo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió pero no logro evitar que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Presiono frenéticamente el botón del segundo elevador pero al final opto por correr por las escaleras para poder alcanzarlo.

Cuando llego al gran salón que era la recepción pudo ver como el universitario salía por la puerta principal. Aun con la respiración agitada corrió tras él.

Logro alcanzarlo antes de que cruzara la calle.

— Misaki. —Trato de acercársele, Misaki retrocedió. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer lentamente. Usagi miro dolido el rastro húmedo que quedo en sus mejillas. Lo tomo de la manga de la chamarra, importándole poco si alguien los veía o no, le tomo de la nuca y lo jalo, obligándole no solo a mirarlo, si no también a juntar sus labios. El castaño no se permitió volver a caer en ese juego y se separó de el con fuerza, dándole una fuerte bofetada. La mejilla del escritor quedo roja mientras miraba sorprendido al universitario, pero no lo soltó, lo abrazo con fuerza, Misaki derramo más lágrimas, no iba a caer en ese juego, ya no más, no quería, no iba a permitir que ese hombre le volviera a utilizar, que le dijera más te amo llenos de falta de sentimientos. Comenzó a temblar, sentía a la perfección el calor del cuerpo de Usagi, trato de parar las lágrimas y rodeo la cintura del cuerpo de Usagi.

Solo un momento, tan solo unos segundos de paz, unos segundos más de esa mentira, cuando sintió que el agarre del escritor se aflojo, se liberó de esos brazos y se alejó lo más rápido que podía. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, cruzando la calle escucho a un auto detenerse estrepitosamente, lo primero que pensó fue que estaban a punto de atropellarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que lo jalaban con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —Alcanzo a decir antes de que le colocaron algo en la boca, trato de zafarse y sintió que apresaban sus brazos tras su espalda, lastimándole.

— No te preocupes, lastimado Misaki-kun… —Una voz le susurró al oído —, ese hombre no te tocara de nuevo, —Quiso gritar, correr, por lo menos ver quien era la persona que le hablaba —, yo soy tu informante, Misaki-kun.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y sintió que el aire se le iba por completo, cerro sus ojos y perdió conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo, este será un fanfic algo largo (Realmente espero que no pase de quince capítulos) De nuevo, muchas gracias a Naru Nishihara por dejarme hacer una continuación de su fanfic, el cual aún me gusta mucho.

Espero me den una opinión a este nuevo proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica es una obra creada por Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear esta historia sin fines lucrativos, únicamente hacer un homenaje a su maravilloso trabajo.

* * *

Nowaki se sentó en una banca. El parque no estaba tan solo como había pensado en un primer momento, pero la gente pasaba de largo ocupada en sus propios asuntos, y al ser horario de clases, no había niños o jóvenes a esas horas. Miro atentamente el cielo y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, y hasta ese momento se permitió llorar. Aun a esas alturas quería seguir creyendo que todo era un mal sueño, una pésima broma planeada por Hiro-san, pero la parte inteligente de su cerebro, la que percibía con más crudeza la realidad, le decía que empezará a hacerse a la idea de que su relación se hallaba completamente destrozada, pero que le quedaba el consuelo de saber que él había hecho todo bien, y que la inminente ruptura no tenía nada que ver con él o las acciones que había cometido.

Su cuerpo tembló acompañado de un sollozo silencioso, sabía bien que no iba a poder hacerse a la idea de manera sencilla y que probablemente superar todo iba a ser la cosa más difícil que jamás haya hecho, pero lo iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo. Esto no lo iba a detener.

Su celular empezó a sonar con fuerza, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos. Miro la pantalla con la idea de que era Hiroki tratando de hablar otra vez pero contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de que era un numero inidentificable.

— Creo que ya no es necesario que continuemos en contacto —dijo fríamente al contestar.

— _Me temo que si_ —Dijo la voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea—, _dime algo, Nowaki-kun ¿Te gustaría conocerme? Creo que esa podría ser mi paga a cambio de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿No te parece?_

— ¿Que gana usted con eso?

— _Más de lo que te imaginas, Nowaki-kun. Búscame en el almacén veintitrés cercano al área industrial, el que está cerca de la autopista principal_ —Sin más, la llamada quedo finalizada.

Guardo su celular en la bolsa de su chamarra y se quedó sentado con la mirada perdida, ¿Debía ir o debía olvidarse de todo? Se levantó de la banca con la intención de ir al hospital, a la florería, o a cualquier otro lugar que le ayudara a no pensar en lo ocurrido, pero se detuvo al dar un par de pasos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su sentido común le decía que no fuera, pero ¿Ahora que importaba? Su relación no podía estar más destruida, su vida no podía ser más infeliz. Corrió, tomo un taxi y fue directamente a donde se le había citado.

* * *

Misaki sintió frio, seguramente porque su sudadera era bastante delgada. No podía ver absolutamente nada y sentía que, lo que el suponía era tela, estaba demasiado apretada alrededor de su cabeza. Los brazos habían comenzado a dolerle al tenerlos atados detrás de la espalda, pero al menos había podido descansar la mandíbula del objeto que había tenido en la boca.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, después pasos calmados acercándose a él. Tembló visiblemente al escuchar una risa calmada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Misaki-kun? —Pudo escuchar el sonido de tela rosándose, seguramente el hombre que le hablaba se había agachado.

— ¿Quién es? —Murmuro con la voz temblorosa.

— Ya te lo dije, soy tu informante —Misaki soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que le acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas—, eres realmente hermoso ¿Qué demonios pensaba ese escritor idiota al arriesgarse a perderte? De haber estado en su lugar jamás habría hecho algo para que te alejes de mí.

A Misaki no le causo alago el comentario, un desconocido que le tenía atado que le hablaba de esa manera era terrorífico.

— ¿Que quiere? Ya me mostro el engaño de Usagi-san.

— Te lo diré en su debido tiempo, pero por ahora relájate —Sentencio mientras le amordazaba nuevamente—, ahora vamos a ver a Nowaki-kun para terminar con mi plan.

Trataba de gritar y pataleaba pero había sido levantado sin dificultad del piso. Sintió el aire moviendo sus cabellos y el sonido lejano de movimiento de metal, sintió como era acomodado en una superficie mullida y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, dándose cuenta de que era un auto o camioneta al escuchar el sonido del motor.

La tela que le enceguecía absorbió las lágrimas de miedo y la mordaza le impedía respirar bien, pues no podía ignorar la sensación de sentirse ahogado. Sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo producto de los sollozos ahogados.

* * *

Akihiko entro apresurado al departamento.

— ¡Misaki! —Reviso la sala y la cocina, esperando poder encontrar a Misaki ahí. Con la respiración agitada corrió escaleras arriba y entro a su habitación. Las cosas estaban exactamente iguales a como las había dejado en la mañana. Fue inmediatamente a la habitación del universitario con la esperanza de que la puerta tuviera seguro y de que Misaki le gritara que lo dejara en paz, pero cuando abrió la puerta sintió una desesperación incontrolable. Reviso su ropero y los cajones, toda su ropa estaba ahí, sus libros e incluso el folder con el trabajo que había estado haciendo toda la semana. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ya era demasiado tarde y no tenía noticias de Misaki, aunque no esperaba que quisiera hablar con él, pensaba que al menos daría una explicación de donde estaba o algo así, pero no había nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Misaki no conocía a demasiadas personas con las que tuviera suficiente confianza como para quedarse en un hogar ajeno.

Salió de la habitación apoyándose contra la pared, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba, tenía que hablar con él. No quería perder a Misaki, no quería perder la única cosa maravillosa que había tenido en su vida. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y dejo que el arrepentimiento y auto-odio se apoderara de él.

* * *

Nowaki miro el exterior de la bodega, bien cuidada, sin ningún tipo de desperfecto. La ráfaga de aire que había en esa zona le revolvía el cabello, se dirigió a una puerta corrediza de color rojo y la abrió produciendo un fuerte sonido. El lugar estaba obscuro, camino lentamente, escucho una risa y después una luz blanca se encendió, como un reflector, iluminando una escena que le hizo retroceder un paso, atado a un poste se hallaba un muchacho de cabello negro, a simple vista se veía que estaba herido, sus ojos estaban vendados con una cinta blanca, con grandes manchas de sangre. Tenía la ropa rasgada, manchada de sangre, y marcas de rasguños en la parte expuesta de piel. Trago saliva con dificultad y corrió a donde estaba.

— ¿Estas bien? —Solo hubo silencio mientras quitaba la sucia venda de los ojos, estaban cerrados, ahora que podía verlo bien, era bastante joven, y tenía que decirlo, bastante lindo también. A pesar de las heridas y marcas en su cara, esta mostraba una expresión de mucha paz. Desato con dificultad sus manos y el muchacho cayó estrepitosamente en sus brazos. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, lo acostó en el piso para revisarlo.

Limpio con la manga de su chamarra un poco de la sangre seca de su frente y sintió un escalofrió al sentir su piel helada. Rápidamente dirigió su mano hasta el cuello del muchacho mientras le llamaba insistentemente. Nada, no había ni la más mínima pulsación, ni respiración. Estaba muerto.

Escucho la misma risa que hizo que se le erizara el vello del cuerpo, otra luz se encendió. Una joven de cabello rojo, con una venda negra cubriéndole los ojos, colgaba atada de las muñecas, como si de un intento de crucifixión se tratara, de una de las barras del techo de la bodega, sin duda muerta, Nowaki supo por la posición de sus brazos que estos estaban dislocados, o bien, rotos.

Una última luz se encendió. Un hombre de cabello rubio, largo, se hallaba sentado sobre un enorme sillón de color musgo, llevaba puesto un antifaz de colores que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara; vestía un traje de color azul que contrastaba con su camisa blanca y corbata plateada. A sus pies un muchacho de cabello castaño se hallaba tirado; sus brazos y piernas se hallaban atados por cuerdas rojas, sus ojos estaban vendados con una tela blanca y estaba amordazado con una pelota roja atada con correas negras. Supo que no estaba inconsciente cuando noto sus fuertes movimientos, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras.

— Bienvenido, Nowaki-kun —Dijo mientras cruzaba su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Nowaki siguió mirando a la persona que estaba amordazada en el piso hasta que reconoció la ropa que llevaba puesta.

— Misaki-kun —Dijo en un susurro que hizo eco por lo vacío de la bodega.

— Veo que lo reconociste —Se agacho para levantar a Misaki, jalándolo de las cuerdas que lo ataban, y obligándolo a que quedara de rodillas—, es hermoso ¿Verdad? —Le acaricio la barbilla, subiendo por su mejilla derecha.

— Déjelo —Su instinto de protección le hizo acercarse a él, sorpresivamente el informante se lo permitió.

— ¿Por qué? Puedes revisarlo, no tiene ninguna herida. No le he hecho daño, todo lo contrario, le he abierto los ojos a la verdad, le he ayudado a darse cuenta de la clase de personas que le rodeaban —Cuando Nowaki estuvo cerca no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al no poder ver los ojos del hombre.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo tienes en esas condiciones? —Estaba a menos de dos metros de ellos—, comprendo que nos hallas dicho lo que paso en nuestras relaciones, pero no hay razón para que nos hallas traído aquí, para que lo tengas a el así.

— Yo creo que sí… solo estarán lejos de todo por un tiempo, para que se puedan recuperar —Nowaki miro la sonrisa que esbozo el informante—, para que puedan olvidar. Como ellos —Apunto a los cuerpos—, a ellos los traicionaron, y yo les ayude a sentirse mejor. Míralos, se ven tranquilos —Le quito la venda de los ojos a Misaki, quien al ver el cuerpo colgado del techo congelo sus movimientos y pareció no reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su alrededor—: ¿Por qué se asustan? Ellos ya no sufren, son felices ahora. Pero si crees que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, te lo puedes llevar. Tu eres el medico aquí después de todo.

Nowaki miro como se levantaba del sillón, caminando alrededor de él, cuando noto que se hallaba lo suficientemente alejado del castaño corrió hasta él y con movimientos rápidos deshizo el nudo en las cuerdas que mantenían atadas las piernas del castaño, quito después la pelota de la boca del castaño que había empezado a balbucear cosas de forma frenética.

— ¡Detrás de ti! —Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de perder la conciencia, Misaki miro asustado el cuerpo de Nowaki tirado en el piso, con el golpe contra el suelo se había hecho una herida en el frente que había comenzado a sangrar abundantemente. Miro después al informante, quien sonreía parado a un lado suyo, volvió su mirada al médico.

— No te preocupes, las heridas en la cabeza siempre son muy escandalosas —Sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo y miro que le habían clavado una jeringa en el brazo, pronto sintió el cuerpo pesado y un mareo le invadió, poco a poco se dejó caer, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba manchando de la sangre de Nowaki—, tranquilo, pronto se sentirán mejor —Pudo ver borrosamente los zapatos negros antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Hiroki caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del departamento. Había estado tratando de comunicarse con Nowaki pero este no contestaba las llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Había llamado al hospital, pero le habían dicho que tampoco estaba ahí, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, sin importar los problemas que tuviera siempre iba al hospital, era su trabajo y por lo que había estudiado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estás Nowaki? —Se dijo a si mismo Hiroki alterado. Ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Tomo su celular y le marco de nuevo, le dejo un mensaje de voz y le envió otro mensaje de texto, después de diez minutos su celular comenzó a sonar y con la esperanza de que fuera Nowaki contesto sin revisar.

— Hiroki —La voz de Akihiko sonó al otro lado de la línea, estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía tiempo hasta que noto el tono preocupado de su voz—, Misaki no aparece, lo he estado buscando desde ayer.

— No eres el único que tienes problemas, Nowaki tampoco aparece desde ayer.

— ¿Tampoco? —Hubo un momento de silencio—, ese día iban juntos.

— No digas estupideces, Akihiko, Nowaki es incapaz de hacer algo así, además, en tu caso, Takahashi-kun puede estar con Takahiro ¿No? —La imagen que le llego con el comentario de su amigo de infancia le desagrado por completo.

— Imposible, Takahiro llamo en la mañana preguntando por él.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que se había quedado con uno de sus amigos y que aún no había regresado, pero volverá a llamar, lo conozco —Escucho un suspiro del escritor, seguramente estaba fumando. Escucho como el teléfono de la casa sonó al otro lado de la habitación.

— Te dejo, si se algo de Takahashi-kun te lo diré.

— Lo mismo con Nowaki-kun —Corto la llamada.

El castaño corrió al teléfono, dándose cuenta al llegar de que era un fax.

En cuanto este termino de imprimirse lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo. Al principio le pareció que era algo escrito por Nowaki, las mismas palabras tontas y vergonzosas que él solía usar, pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que eso no había sido escrito por su Nowaki. La carta comenzaba a transformarse en una nota desagradable, una nota donde una persona le reprochaba lo que había hecho, preguntas que le herían, aclaraciones que le hacían ver de una manera más horrible lo que había hecho.

Arrugo la nota con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas reviso el numero desde el que había sido enviado el mensaje y golpeo la mesa con odio cuando vio que decía que era un número irreconocible. Fuera quien fuera la persona que le había enviado esa carta, sabía dónde estaba Nowaki.

* * *

Misaki entre abrió sus ojos y sintió el cuerpo pesado. Trato de levantarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado contra los barrotes de una cama. Jalo con fuerza sus brazos con el propósito de zafarse de las cuerdas, pero solo logro hacer que sus muñecas se irritaran y que sintiera un ligero y molesto dolor; con la mirada, que delataba su miedo, observo el lugar donde estaba. Las paredes eran de color rojo y gris, la mayoría de los muebles eran blancos y negros en un estilo minimalista. La cama donde se encontraba era verdaderamente grande, con muchos cojines; giro la cabeza y miro la puerta cerrada. Se dio cuenta también de que le habían quitado su chamarra y zapatos, aun así no sentía frio. Volvió la mirada al techo tratando de recordar algo, pero a su memoria solo regresaban vagas imágenes de la misma habitación.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ruidos fuertes fuera de la habitación; después miro sorprendido como la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre arrastrando una silla en la que iba atado Nowaki, podía ver como la herida de su frente había sido curada con pequeñas banditas blancas, cuando lo dejo frente a la cama, justo frente a él, se giró a verlo con una sonrisa, Misaki pudo ver su rostro por completo. El cabello le caía suavemente un poco más debajo de los hombros, y tenía un lunar un poco más abajo del pómulo derecho. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul y su sonrisa parecía ser la de una persona maravillosa.

— ¡Es tan pesado! —Dijo divertido, después se le acerco rodeando la cama—: ¿Cómo te sientes? No se suponía que despertaras aun, debo haberme equivocado en la dosis—Dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco y una jeringa del bolsillo de su saco, llenándola con el contenido del recipiente. Misaki noto sus intenciones de inmediato.

— ¡No! Por favor, no—El rubio le puso la mano en la boca para silenciarlo.

— Shh, shh, tranquilo —Enterró con cuidado la aguja, atravesando la tela de su camisa hasta llegar a la piel de su brazo. Misaki siguió balbuceando cosas hasta que comenzó a quedarse quieto y con los ojos cerrados—, duerme pequeño, te aseguro que mañana todo estará mejor —Se agacho para poder besarlo en los labios y sonreírle a su rostro dormido.

Se acomodó el saco del traje y fue a donde estaba Nowaki. Reviso la herida en su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, los miro a ambos por última vez y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

* * *

Akihiko tiro la cajetilla de cigarros a la basura. Tres días, habían pasado tres días sin saber nada de Misaki.

Después de hablarlo con Hiroki habían llegado a la conclusión de dar parte a las autoridades. Había sido difícil, pues primero lo habían relacionado con la infidelidad, obviando las razones por las que sus parejas quisieran mantenerse alejados de ellos. Pero decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto cuando dejaron claro que no habían tomado ni su ropa, ni dinero, ni mucho menos documentos personales, sin los cuales les sería imposible viajar libremente dentro o fuera del país.

Se tiro contra el sillón, tratando de relajar su mente, Takahiro llegaría esa tarde para hablar con él. Ya le había dicho que Misaki estaba desaparecido y lo peor apenas venia, iba a tener que decirle de su relación con él y como el mismo la había arruinado.

El timbre del departamento sonó insistentemente y él supo que era Takahiro. Se puso en pie y se acomodó su playera dando un largo y pesado suspiro, camino hasta la puerta y apenas la abrió Takahiro se abrió paso alterado, seguido de Aikawa y Manami.

— ¡Usagi! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! —La preocupación de Takahiro era palpable, miraba de un lado a otro como si de repente su hermano menor fuera a aparecer de repente.

— Takahiro, escúcheme. Lo que vas a escuchar ahora no te va a gustar —Dijo obligando a Takahiro a sentarse, empujándolo de los hombros, Takahiro lo miro sin tranquilizarse, pronto Manami se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano. Aikawa se quedo sentada en una silla cercana a la barra de la cocina, ella ya conocía la historia, no en vano tenía una amistad de tantos años, amistad que ya no estaba tan segura el escritor mereciera —, amo a tu hermano. Amo a Misaki como jamás creí que amaría a alguien, él me ha dado tantas alegrías y momentos inolvidables que no sabría decirte cual es el más maravilloso de todos —Takahiro le miro sorprendido—, pero yo no he podido corresponder todo lo que me ha dado —Aikawa lo miro severamente.

— Yo… yo no entiendo, pero si tu amas a mi hermano…

— Takahiro —Callo sus palabras aumentando su tono de voz —, yo traicione el amor de Misaki. Misaki desapareció después de descubrir que yo lo engañaba —No pudo seguir hablando, Takahiro había estampado su puño contra su barbilla. De pronto todo era un caos en la sala, Takahiro se había lanzado contra él y Aikawa y Manami le trataban de separar del escritor, quien parecía no tener intención de defenderse de los ataques.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a mi hermano?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo después de aceptar que le hiciste esto?! —Manami alcanzo a frenarlo jalándolo de la manga de su saco—: ¡Puse mi confianza en ti, Usagi! ¡Te deje un pedazo de mi vida! ¡¿Y es así como correspondes?! —Usagi no se levantó en ningún momento, podía sentir la sangre en su boca y la que se deslizaba por su barbilla, además de un punzante dolor en la sien izquierda.

— Tranquilízate. Por favor, Takahiro —Manami alzo la voz —, lo importante ahora es enfocarnos en encontrar a Misaki.

— Lo sé. Y cuando lo encontremos lo sacaré de esta casa y vendrá con nosotros —Tomo aire, alejándose del escritor—, nunca lo volver a dejar contigo, Akihiko. Nunca permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño.

Tomo de la mano a Manami y con pasos fuertes salió del departamento, azotando la puerta al salir. Aikawa ayudo a Usagi a levantarse, sin dejar de mirarlo duramente.

— Takahiro-san tiene razón. No creo que Misaki-kun quiera volver aquí… en todo caso, usted debería ser feliz si Misaki-kun lo perdona —El escritor la miro tristemente, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón—, todas las acciones tienen consecuencias, sensei.

* * *

Nowaki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y ligeramente adormecido; abrió lentamente los ojos y miro que estaba acostado a un lado del muchacho castaño, Misaki, si su memoria no fallaba. Le sacudió suavemente del hombro, llamándolo por su nombre hasta que este pareció comenzar a recobrar la conciencia.

— Vamos, despierta —Susurro suavemente. Miro sus enormes ojos verdes y le sonrió para transmitirle confianza—: ¿Te sientes bien?

— Me duele la cabeza —Dijo en un hilo de voz debido a que aún se hallaba adormecido. Nowaki apenas se levantó sintió un fuerte mareo por el que tuvo que sostenerse de la horilla de la cama. Camino hasta una de las puertas y la abrió, era un baño, camino hasta la otra y trato de abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada—, esta no era la habitación en donde estábamos antes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estábamos en otra habitación, más pequeña. Tú estabas atado a una silla y yo estaba atado a una cama —Dijo mientras miraba sus muñecas, con marcas rojas visibles aun—: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí?

— No lo sé. No hay relojes ni calendarios —Nowaki siguió tratando de destrabar la puerta, jalándola del pomo con fuerza, se dio por vencido cuando comenzó a dolerle la mano, se giró y miro a Misaki, quien seguía quieto sentado en la horilla de la cama —, tranquilo —Dijo mientras se acercaba y se agachaba frente a el—, saldremos de aquí, por lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es de que el no trate de hacernos dormir otra vez, o que trate de separarnos.

— Sera más difícil ahora que nos desato —Dijo con algo de optimismo.

— Así es —Le acaricio la cabeza—, estamos juntos en esto —Misaki le sonrió—, no me separare de ti, lo prometo.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Hacer qué? —Dijo confundido.

— Ser tan… amable conmigo, es decir, Usa… Akihiko-san era el amante de tu pareja… era… mi profesor en la universidad —Dijo recordando la escena de ambos en la cama, se resistió a llorar de nuevo.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, mucho menos de las acciones que Usami-san haya realizado. Nosotros no tenemos por qué estar aquí.

— ¿Y ellos?

— ¿Eres una persona rencorosa? —Misaki negó con la cabeza—, entonces no digas esas cosas. Nadie merece pasar por lo que nosotros estamos pasando, pero sé que pronto saldremos de aquí, de una forma u otra.

* * *

La habitación obscura era únicamente iluminada por la pantalla de enorme proporciones que se hallaba empotrada contra la pared, el informante observaba con una sonrisa la imagen que se mostraba.

— Y comienza la historia de amor entre dos personas traicionadas. Como siempre —Tomo un copa con agua y la bebió lentamente—, aférrate a él, Misaki-kun, aférrate a la única persona que te protegerá de mi —Sonrió enormemente fijando su vista en la avergonzada sonrisa del muchacho castaño.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada les tengo que decir: Mil gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos me han hecho tan feliz. Incluso han hecho que se vengan más ideas geniales para esta historia. Les aseguro que no dejare este fanfic a medias, ahora que entre a la universidad probablemente tenga menos tiempo para actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que seguiré con este trabajo.

Como siempre, si tienen alguna duda con respecto a este capítulo, no duden en preguntar que yo siempre responderé. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente realizar un tributo a su maravillosa producción y satisfacer mi necesidad de realizar algo para mí y para las fans de su gran creación.

* * *

**Onne Winged Angel****:** Como dije en un principio, el Informante será todo un enigma, probablemente hasta el final de la historia, o que yo sea demasiado obvia y los lectores lo descubran, en fin, tiene sus razones, para todo. Y con respecto a Usagi, bueno, se lo merecía, después de todo, Misaki siempre ha tenido a alguien que vele por él.

**BubbleGumer:** En lo personal amo al informante, es uno de los personajes creados por mi persona que más me han intrigado hasta el punto de preguntarme a mí misma como demonios salió de mi mente. Eso de gritar por una actualización, te comprendo querida, yo lo hago todo el tiempo. ¿Te gusta el NowakixMisaki? Algo así entendí, si es afirmativa tu respuesta, sé que te gustaran los capítulos siguientes.

**Marii Maro:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, después de todo, para eso lo hago ¿No? Pronto se sabrá un poquito más del Informante, que es, que hace, todo a su tiempo. El NowakixMisaki será bastante "constante" si te gusta, sé que te gustaran lo demás capítulos, como dije un una respuesta anterior.

* * *

Misaki pico la comida que tenía en la charola, miro a Nowaki de reojo y volvió a mirar el plato. Habían pasado otros dos días encerrados; Nowaki siempre revisaba la comida y le decía que comer y que no, de no ser el médico, probablemente estaría más asustado de lo que ya estaba. Era amable y le hacía sentir seguro, o por lo menos un poco.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Nowaki le siguió. Al segundo día que habían pasado ahí la puerta de la habitación había sido abierta, dándoles acceso a otras áreas, una sala, un baño más grande y un comedor, aun así, preferían comer en la habitación. Había una sola puerta, la cual se mantenía cerrada y por la cual introducían comida.

Misaki se sentó en uno de los sillones, el médico le observo desde el pasillo. Sabía que comenzaba a resentir la necesidad de salir, las lámparas de luz solar suplían la falta de luz natural, pero Misaki necesitaba aire fresco y escuchar el sonido y la compañía de otras personas, él estaba un poco más acostumbrado debido a las largas jornadas nocturnas en el hospital, y aun así, mantenía algún tipo de contacto con las enfermeras de guardia y algunos niños a los que les daba miedo dormir ahí, por lo que les tenía que hacer compañía. Camino hasta el joven y se sentó a su lado, le puso una mano en la frente, llamando por completo su atención.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —El castaño negó suavemente—: ¿Entonces?

— Quiero irme de aquí —Tironeo de las mangas de su camisa. Nowaki comprendió a lo que se refería y miro su propia ropa. Al tercer día el armario de la habitación había sido llenado de ropa de su talla, alguna igual a la que usaba antes, y eso solo había logrado alterar más a Misaki. Lo que aún no entendía era como podía ese hombre entrar y salir de la habitación sin que lo notaran—, solo eso.

— Lo sé, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada; vamos, deberíamos irnos a dormir —Dijo mientras miraba el reloj de una de las paredes sin saber si esa era la hora real. Misaki le siguió de cerca y se metió al baño con el propósito de cambiarse de ropa. Unos minutos después ambos se acomodaron a ambos lados de la cama para poder dormir, la habitación estaba completamente obscura, pero ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, Misaki se removió llamando la atención de Nowaki.

— Nowaki-san ¿Qué es ese olor? —Se sentó de golpe para encender la lámpara que estaba a un lado.

— ¿Qué? —Presto atención, sintiendo ese extraño olor dulce—, oh dios, gas anestésico —Le quito rápidamente la funda a una de las almohadas y le cubrió la boca y nariz a Misaki, sabía que no funcionaría por mucho, pero haría el efecto más ligero. Pronto comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado, el castaño le miro preocupado soltando la tela.

— No, no te duermas —Le sacudió suavemente el hombro y miro con miedo la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo que en cualquier esta iba a ser abierta, unos minutos después comenzó a sentir sueño, trato de mantener los ojos abiertos pero su mirada comenzó a ser borrosa, antes de cerrar los ojos por completo pudo ver una silueta entrando a la habitación.

Cuando Nowaki despertó sintió de inmediato las cuerdas que le ataban las manos, también sintió la tela que le impedía ver a su alrededor. Sacudió su cuerpo violentamente tratando de liberarse.

— Siendo medico deberías saber que eso te hace daño—Detuvo sus movimientos de golpe al escuchar esa voz—, Misaki-kun también está despertando.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí, justo a un lado tuyo —Nowaki giro la cabeza—, aun no se despabila por completo, escucho como le palmeaba la cara.

— ¿Qué? —Susurro Misaki adormilado, Nowaki pudo escuchar el sonido del metal golpeándose contra la madera de la cama—: ¡Suéltame! —Sollozo, moviéndose bruscamente en la cama

— Shush, tranquilo, tranquilo —Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, a lo que Misaki alejo el rostro de inmediato—, no tengas miedo, todo estará bien —Misaki sollozo cuando el rubio le paso la lengua por el largo de su cuello.

— ¡Aléjate de el! —Nowaki volvió a sacudir su cuerpo, tratando de liberar sus brazos.

— No puedo Nowaki-kun, es demasiado hermoso, pero como soy una buena persona, no te dormiré para que puedas saber lo que le estoy haciendo —Dijo con total claridad, recorriendo con las manos los costados del castaño, quien se removía con total incomodidad—, te permitiré formar parte de nuestra diversión.

Nowaki volvió a sacudir su cuerpo con fuerza, tironeando de las esposas que le mantenían preso, a su lado, Misaki lloraba y rogaba que le soltara, mientras sentía las manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Tocando áreas que nunca nadie había siquiera visto, porque en esos momento ya ni siquiera podía pensar en Usagi-san.

— Eres verdaderamente hermoso —Se escuchó mientras sus piernas eran abiertas para que el Informante pudiera situarse entre ellas—, quiero hacerte completamente mío.

Paso sus manos por la parte externa de sus muslos, apretando la carne tibia. Sus pupilas claras no podían dejar de mirar su cara roja y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, con las lágrimas escapando ellos, se inclinó para comenzar a besar su cuello blanco, produciendo un sonido de succión de vez en cuando y mordiendo, Misaki soltó un grito al sentir como los dientes se clavaban en la piel. Las uñas le arañaron suavemente, sin dejar marcas visibles y apretaron su cadera.

El rubio continuo bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho, en donde recorrió con la lengua su clavícula, se dirigió al pezón izquierdo y le paso la lengua y después lo mordió con algo de rudeza mientras apretaba el derecho con la mano.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Nowaki se tragaba su propio dolor con el único propósito de liberarse dejando como único resultado que la piel de sus muñecas comenzara a irritarse y creara la aparición de pequeñas heridas. Se sentía impotente, ¡Estaban violando a Misaki a un lado suyo! Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía simplemente quedarse ahí escuchando.

— N-no, por favor —Lo que realmente le dolía a Misaki era poder ver como lo tocaba sin poder hacer nada. Ahogo un jadeo cuando una de las manos se deslizo hasta su trasero, acariciando superficialmente su ano—: No, no por favor —Trato de cerrar sus piernas, pero al hallarse el informante entre ellas le fue imposible.

— Tranquilo —Murmuro mientras se abría el pantalón. El sonido del cierre siendo abierto solo logro que Nowaki y Misaki se alteraran más—, pronto no te negaras —Alzo un poco más la cadera de Misaki y comenzó a penetrarlo.

Misaki grito con fuerza al sentir como se abría paso entre el a la fuerza, su cuerpo temblo y se sacudió con fuerza mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor. Nowaki apretó las manos y volvió a tironear con fuerza las esposas, lastimándose las manos.

En un principio las envestidas fueron lentas, como si tratara evitarle al máximo el dolor, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que las sabanas bajo la cadera de Misaki se mancharan de sangre, producto de la forzosa intromisión. Las manos den Informante se movían sobre su piel tratando de producirle alguna clase de placer, mas sus intentos eran completamente nulos. El miedo y los nervios habían bloqueado por completo al joven bajo el. Le levanto las piernas y comenzó a envestirlo con más fuerza, tratando de controlar lo jadeos, dando como resultado pequeños gemidos. Misaki gemía lastimeramente, combinándose con sollozos fuertes, su cuerpo había dejado de moverse y miraba un punto indefinido en el techo, con las lágrimas nublándole la vista de vez en cuando.

El informante levanto más las piernas de Misaki, buscando facilitar un poco más la penetración, apoyo las manos contra el colchón y se introdujo con más fuerzas, Misaki dio un grito.

Nowaki ahogo una queja de dolor al sentir como el furioso rose del metal le abría heridas en las muñecas. Comenzaba a dudar que la cama fuera de madera mientras se mordía la parte interna de la mejilla, sintiendo el sabor ferroso de la sangre.

Misaki miro a Nowaki, quien trataba de soltarse aun de soltarse, y logro notar la sangre que manchaba su camisa producto de las heridas en sus muñecas.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como el líquido caliente recorría su interior, acompañada del jadeo del informante. Los movimientos continuaron, bajando de intensidad hasta detenerse por completo. Sentía los cabellos rubios acariciando la piel de su pecho y la respiración que poco a poco comenzaba a regularizarse, tembló al sentir como salía de su interior, dejando una horrible sensación de ardor en su ano.

— Eso estuvo muy bien, Misaki-kun —Dijo con voz cansina, sonriendo. El castaño le miraba perdidamente, como si realmente la figura no se encontrara frente a él.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! -Nowaki se sacudió nuevamente, la risa del hombre hizo una especie de eco, burlándose de sus intentos de escape.

— No hay necesidad de ser groseros, Nowaki-kun —Camino alrededor de la cama y de la bolsa de su saco un pequeño frasco transparente y una aguja esterilizada. Lleno la jeringa y sin cuidado alguno la clavo en la pierna del muchacho, quien solo se quejó débilmente, sintiendo al poco rato la conocida sensación de sueño—: ¿No lo crees así, Misaki-kun? —Volvió a colocarse a un lado del castaño, quien seguía con la vista perdida, el Informante se agacho y le beso la coronilla—, nos vemos, Misaki-kun.

Nowaki despertó dos horas después, ya desatado y adolorido. Apenas las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza, como ligeros flashes de luz, se giró en la cama, encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Misaki hecho un ovillo, sollozando en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse rápidamente y rodear la cama para poder mirarlo mejor. El castaño no le miro hasta que le toco suavemente la cara, a lo que se apartó violentamente, llegando hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

— Tranquilo —Le dijo sin saber que hacer exactamente—, no te hare daño —Le asustaba el hecho de que Misaki no pronunciara algo, un grito, una advertencia—, Misaki, soy Nowaki, no te hare daño —Le dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que Misaki se acercara. El castaño se resistió en un principio, pero se acercó lentamente mientras Nowaki jalaba las sabanas y lo cubría por completo mientras lo abrazaba. Misaki soltó un sollozo lastimero, casi un grito mientras se aferraba a Nowaki, como si fuera la única cosa que le ayudaba a sostenerse. El médico no dijo nada pero le apretó con fuerza contra él, tratando de tranquilizarle; le acaricio la espalda por sobre; trato de alejarse pero Misaki se lo impidió, apretando las manos sobre la tela de la camisa.

— No me sueltes, por favor —Dijo con un tono de voz quebrado y apenas audible—, no me dejes.

— Tranquilo, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

Logro apartarlo de él y lo levanto de la cama, llevándolo hasta el baño, en donde lo sentó en el retrete mientras abría las llaves de la elegante tina, con el propósito de llenarla de agua caliente.

Cuando esta estuvo llena se acercó y, tomándolo de las manos, logro que soltara la sabana que cubría su desnudez solo para volver a levantarlo del piso y acomodarlo dentro del agua.

— Estaré afuera, justo frente a la puerta —Le aviso mientras caminaba fuera del baño—, así nadie podrá entrar —Misaki solo asintió en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos.

Nowaki salió del baño y se sentó frente a la puerta, quedando frente a la cama, que se hallaba completamente desordenada. Sintió una corriente de ira recorrerle el cuerpo que le invito a levantarse y quitar las sabanas y destruir por completo el lecho en donde había ocurrido tan atroz hecho, pero recordó que le había prometido a Misaki quedarse frente a la puerta.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había pasado. Miro las heridas en sus muñecas y rápidamente volvió a cubrirlas con las mangas de su camisa.

Misaki abrió la puerta del baño envuelto en una enorme toalla, Nowaki se levantó del piso de golpe y se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo hundido en sus pensamientos, le miro esperando alguna reacción, más la mirada de Misaki se quedó fija en las manchas de sangre de las sabanas.

— Las quitare de inmediato y dormirás un poco —Ni bien termino la oración y Misaki negó furiosamente con la cabeza, aferrándose a la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

— No, no quiero volver a tocar esa cama.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, haremos lo que tú quieras —Dijo rápidamente el medico al escuchar el tono alterado en la voz del muchacho—, recuerda que estás conmigo, ahora con mayor razón te protegeré, ponte algo para dormir y vallamos a la sala, dormiremos ahí —Misaki no dijo nada, solo camino hasta el armario y tomo una camisa que le quedaba grande, poniéndosela rápidamente. Nowaki abrió la puerta y el castaño tomo su mano, el otro solo pudo sonreírle para trasmitirle algo de confianza. Al llegar a la sala movió los sillones más grandes y los junto, tratando de hacer una especie de cama.

Le dijo a Misaki que se acomodara mientras él iba por una cobija al armario de la habitación. Cuando regreso a la sala Misaki seguía en la misma posición, parado a mitad de la sala y mirando un punto indefinido de la pared.

El medico se paró frente a él y le sujeto de los hombros, el menor pareció reaccionar ante el contacto y se apartó de golpe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer a Nowaki.

— Ven aquí —El mayor abrió sus brazos, el castaño no lo dudo y se aferró a él. Llorando con fuertes sollozos, como si con eso todo el dolor se pudiera esfumar, se dejó caer en la improvisada cama y los cubrió a ambos, Misaki se hizo un ovillo sin dejar de soltarlo. Nowaki lo rodeo con fuerza y dejo que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Contrario a ellos, en una pared, una cámara grababa todas las cálidas atenciones.

* * *

Bueno, sé que el capítulo es verdaderamente corto, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir violaciones, siempre he sido de las que escriben azúcar y más azúcar. Así que fue verdaderamente difícil, solo espero que el próximo capítulo quede mucho mejor y con un poco más de historia, a partir de este comienzan los verdaderos problemas, y también veremos un poco de lo que ocurre fuera del encierro de Misaki y Nowaki, así que, espero que lean el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, me hacen verdaderamente feliz y con ganas de actualizar más rápido (:D) Suerte y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomo sus personajes y el escenario en que su obra se realiza para crear esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente realizar un homenaje a su obra y a las parejas que aquí se presentan.

* * *

**Marii Maro:** Oh no, a Shinoda lo odio demasiado para ponerlo en un fic (xD) ¡Y pobre de tu manita! Si ella no es culpable de nada, pero bueno. Espero te guste la continuación, que aunque me tarde, siempre la subiré.

**BubbleGumer:** ¡Rodar es lo mejor! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y a mí no me parece pervertido, solo te gusta más que otras personas lo hard, mira que a mi también me ha pasado. En este capítulo hay más Nowaki/Misaki, así que espero que te guste mucho.

**shofy Lawliet:** Lo sé, me tardo mucho en actualizar (T-T) pero ya está aquí, que es lo importante. Sí, creo que todas sospechábamos que se iban a violar a Misaki, pero Nowaki siendo tan lindo, se encargara de consolarlo, ya verás (ewe)

**Karu-suna:** Me alegra que te gustara. Si, Hiroki y Usagi son malos (3) pero ya tendrán su castigo, ya está aquí la continuación, así que espero que te guste.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentario, subo esto a velocidad luz porque voy tarde a mi practica de baile, pero tenía que subirlo ya porque más tarde ya no tendré tiempo. Me alegra que a todas (Y todos si hay algún hombre por ahí) el giro que esta tomando la historia, sí, me hacen feliz. Y ahora termino los borradores más rápido porque los escribo en notitas del celular (xD) pero bueno… nos vemos en otro capítulo ¡Saludos y suerte!

* * *

Nowaki se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, provocando que un hilo de sangre callera por su barbilla y cuello hasta perderse en su camisa. Apretaba los ojos tratando de ignorar lo sonidos y acciones que sucedían a pocos metros de él.

Había pasado una semana, dos semanas que se había convertido en una verdadera tortura. Lo dormía, lo ataba y lo obligaba a presenciar "El espectáculo" que no era más que la violación de Misaki. Los golpes y las heridas en su propio cuerpo habían pasado a segundo plano, Misaki era lo principal en ese momento, y no podía hacer nada por él.

Unas lágrimas de frustración se formaron en sus ojos y no pudo reprimirlas. Era un inútil, un inútil que ni a si mismo podía proteger.

— Siempre tan lindo, Nowaki-kun —Abrió sus ojos y una ira le recorrió el cuerpo provocando que tratara de levantarse de la silla en la que estaba atado—, tranquilo, Misaki-chan está bien, no lo ate. Deberías haber visto lo bien que se porta —La sonrisa que formo le dio un escalofrió, y no fue porque fuera terrorífica, todo lo contrario, por lo tranquila y dulce que era. Noto que saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y lo pego con violencia a su rostro, sin perder su sonrisa—, duerme un poco, Nowaki-kun.

* * *

A pesar de que era temprano, había una intensa movilización en el departamento de investigación de la policía de Tokio. Un hombre avanzo con paso decidido entre todas las personas, rápidamente un joven trato de alcanzarlo, llamando su atención.

— Señor, ya reconocieron los cadáveres —Dijo de forma rápida.

— ¿Y bien?

— Son ellos, es tal cual dijo, es el Informante —Los pasos del hombre se detuvieron de golpe, miro su reflejo en una de las ventanas y observo atentamente su cabello corto y castaño.

— ¿Qué más hay? —Continuo caminando hasta llegar a una oficina, en donde se sentó tras un escritorio, ahí, el joven coloco dos carpetas frente a él y las abrió. Ahí aparecieron las fotos de dos jóvenes. Uno castaño y el otro pelinegro. Anexados, sus expedientes, el primero un universitario, el segundo un médico—, llevan desaparecidos un mes, tres semanas. Es exactamente el mismo patrón. Infidelidad, descubrimiento, desaparición, llegadas de mensajes a las… parejas… —Murmuro al muchacho.

— Tomare el caso de inmediato. No avises a las parejas, solo serán un estorbo —Cerró ambas carpetas y las guardo en un cajón del escritorio—: ¿Algo más?

— No señor, con permiso.

* * *

Nowaki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tal parecía que su mente quería despertar, pero su cuerpo aún se hallaba bajo los efectos del cloroformo. Veía borroso y batallo enormemente para poder sentarse, soportando el punzante dolor de cabeza y el mareo giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando a Misaki. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al no encontrarlo, puso los pies en el piso pero cayó al suelo estrepitosamente al levantarse.

Apoyo su mano derecha en el suelo y tomo impulso para levantarse, sosteniéndose de la cama para mantener el equilibrio. Camino a paso lento hasta el baño y abrió la puerta lentamente.

La imagen que se encontró ahí dentro le hizo despabilarse por completo.

Misaki se hallaba engarruñado sobre sí mismo en un rincón del baño, justo al lado de la bañera y rodeado de cristales rotos, miro el espejo destrozado a un lado. Vestía únicamente una camisa verde, que sin duda no era de su talla por lo holgada que le quedaba, pero lo que más le asusto a Nowaki fue ver las alargadas manchas de sangre que escurrían por sus rodillas y que manchaba la parte superior de la camisa.

— Misaki! —Corrió hasta él y se agacho, levantándole el rostro y encontrándose con marcas de mordidas en su barbilla y en su cuello, además de la que tenía en el labio inferior. Le limpio con cuidado las lágrimas y busco sus manos, las cuales tenia pegadas al pecho, las tomo con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que las tenía frías, las aparto con cuidado, quitándole el gran trozo de cristal que apretaba en su mano, y miro asustado los cortes que tenía en las muñecas—, Dios mío Misaki ¿Qué hiciste? —No supo exactamente como, pero logro arrancarse un trozo de tela de la playera que traía y abrió las llaves del agua de la bañera para mojarlo con agua caliente y poder así limpiar las heridas. Cortó dos trozos largos y vendo las heridas, por la cantidad de sangre se dio cuenta de que Misaki apenas se había cortado—, ven aquí —Lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo fuera de la habitación, recostándolo en el sofá más grande de la sala, tenían semanas de no dormir en la cama, y con obvias razones, el castaño había desarrollado una horrible fobia a esa cama desde aquel primer día en el que había sido violado.

Misaki solamente se aferró a lo que quedaba de su camisa, sollozando en silencio y con la mirada perdida en ningún punto.

Nowaki se arrodillo a un lado de él, cepillándole el cabello con los dedos, porque sabía que esa era una buena manera de tranquilizar a las personas. Misaki se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por unos minutos, cuando los abrió Nowaki no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Los ojos de Misaki brillaron por las lágrimas retenidas.

— Ya no puedo, ya no quiero —Dijo en un susurro.

— Es mi culpa.

— No lo es —Le interrumpió de inmediato—, no podías hacer nada... —Misaki tembló con fuerza, su respiración se agito de forma violenta, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desvanecerse—, no quiero que nadie vuelva a verme, no después de lo que me ha hecho.

— ¡No digas eso! —Le interrumpió Nowaki—, no debes ocultarte.

— ¿Crees que alguien va a quererme después de lo que me hicieron? Usagi-san dijo que me quería, que era solo suyo, pero ahora, ni él me quiere ni soy suyo, le gente es cruel, no poder ver jamás a mi hermano a la cara...

— Basta —Le dijo tranquilo, parando de golpe sus palabras—, tú eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera —Misaki le miro tristemente, invitándole a aclarar sus palabras—: eres hermoso, no importa lo que te haya hecho... Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te está pasando —Tomo sus manos y beso una de las heridas vendadas.

— ¿Tú me querrías? ¿Aun sabiendo lo que él me hizo? —Nowaki trago el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta y asintió—, sí, lo haría —Le aclaro, Misaki se levantó para quedar sentado y poder mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos aun opacos.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Nowaki volvió a asentir para después abrazarlo.

Misaki correspondió el gesto rodeándole la cintura débilmente y recargando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus ojos y después alzo el rostro para mirarlo. Su respiración, aun agitada, pareció normalizarse lentamente y Nowaki supo lo que tenía que hacer al observar con más detenimiento los ojos obscurecidos por la tristeza. Le sujeto suavemente de la barbilla y le alzo un poco más el rostro, se pasó la lengua por los labios y los acerco lentamente hasta los del más pequeño, rosándolos suavemente.

Misaki cerró los ojos y rodeo con sus manos lastimadas el cuello del médico, quien solo pudo corresponderle gesto rodeando su cintura con su mano libre.

— Yo... —Susurro el castaño cuando se separaron.

— Esta bien —Lo recostó sobre el sillón, acomodándose suavemente sobre el—, si algo te molesta solo dímelo —El cuerpo de Misaki temblaba mientras se aferraba a los antebrazos del más alto. Nowaki le beso suavemente buscando tranquilizarlo, acariciando con la punta de los dedos por encima de las rodillas.

Misaki apretó las piernas, impidiéndole tener un contacto más íntimo. Nowaki comprendió la acción y recorrió con sus manos los costados de su cuerpo lentamente, pasando por sus piernas y presionando las costillas; Misaki pareció relajarse con el tierno toque, pero se mantuvo rígido, incapaz de responder de alguna manera las acciones.

— Está bien, no te hare daño, te lo prometo —Los ojos verdes le observaron detenidamente y soltó sus brazos para tomar con cuidado su rostro y juntar sus frentes en un gesto inocente. Nowaki sonrió ante la acción—, prometo sostenerte si me lo permites —Y Misaki le sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo.

Y volvió a juntar sus labios, en un gesto más íntimo, sellando una promesa. Misaki abrió sus piernas permitiendo que el otro cuerpo se le acercara más, Nowaki coloco sus manos en su cadera, apretando suavemente mientras Misaki le rodeaba el cuello, sintiendo como la lengua del más alto se introducía dentro de su boca.

Con total sinceridad podía decir que no tenía las mínima idea de porque estaba haciendo eso, pero tenía la fuerte necesidad de sentir el cariño de alguien, un cariño que no se sintiera como algo frio y sucio, que le hiciera sentir esas sensaciones a las que estaba acostumbrado.

No replico cuando Nowaki comenzó a subirle la camisa, dejando ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnudo, y se quedó en silencio cuando las manos tibias le separaron un poco más las piernas para poder acomodarse mejor entre ellas.

Nowaki apretó suavemente la tibia piel de los muslos de Misaki, sabía que él no era la persona que amaba, pero lo quería, de una extraña forma, una forma en la que sentía la necesidad de entregarle más que su protección, pero sin llegar a ser una mera necesidad morbosa.

Deslizo sus labios por su barbilla, besando las marcas que ahí se encontraban y descendió por su cuello, pasando la punta de la lengua por encima de los moretones y marcas de mordidas, Misaki se arqueo suavemente, soltando un largo suspiro de placer.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo, besando entre sus clavículas, una de sus manos se concentró en apretar uno de sus pezones, logrando arrancarle más suspiros y quejidos de placer. El castaño enterró sus dedos entre el cabello negro de Nowaki y tironeo suavemente de él, sin otra intención que hacerle saber que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Nowaki continúo con el recorrido, acariciando y besando las heridas en el cuerpo del más pequeño, haciéndole saber que no había nada malo con ellas para él. Tuvo que bajarse del sillón para poder pasar su lengua por la parte interna de los muslos blancos, Misaki se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió el dedo índice y medio, ahogando los gemidos de placer.

— Espera —Dijo con la voz entrecortada y temblando—, espera —Pero Nowaki le ignoro, tomando con su mano el miembro ya despierto y comenzando a masajearlo lentamente, paso la lengua por la punta y Misaki soltó un grito de placer sintiendo como poco a poco Nowaki introducía su pene en su boca. Su cuerpo temblaba a sentir el lento bombeo que el medico realizaba con su boca, subiendo su mano hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones y comenzar a estrujarlo.

— No... Ambas cosas —Se quejó arqueándose un poco más—, Nowaki.

Al escuchar su nombre el medico se levantó y se acomodó nuevamente entre las piernas del castaño, quien le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas claramente dilatadas por el placer.

— ¿Está bien si yo...? —En un primer momento Misaki no comprendió la pregunta, pero se quedó sin aliento al sentir uno de los dedos de Nowaki acariciar superficialmente su entrada—: ¿Te duele?

— No... No mucho.

Se cara se puso completamente roja y no podía mirar a la cara al mayor, pero después de unos minutos, en el que solo se dignó a besarle el cuello y seguir acariciando entre sus nalgas, supo que el otro estaba esperando una respuesta a su primer pregunta.

— Nowaki... —El nombrado alzo la mirada si dejar de besar sus hombros—, tu... Tu puedes... —No termino de hablar cuando ya estaba siendo besado nuevamente.

— Lo hare despacio.

Le levanto las piernas y con sus dedos comenzó un maje superficial en su ano, aplicando presión hasta que uno de sus dedos se introdujera en la lastimada entrada. Misaki soltó un jadeo de dolor y apretó los ojos tratando de soportar. Quería eso, necesitaba eso.

Nowaki lo hacía despacio y con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarlo más así que pronto el dolor había pasado por completo dejando en su lugar una agradable sensación de placer, y fue así hasta que Nowaki introdujo un tercer dedo, estirando el estrecho canal.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que pare? —Misaki negó de inmediato, rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

— Hazlo ya, por favor —Era la primera vez que realizaba semejantes acciones.

Nowaki se acomodó mejor sobre el sillón y acomodo las blancas y suaves piernas a cada lado de su cadera, pasándolas sobre sus piernas y abriéndose el pantalón para poder rosar con la punta de su erección la tibia entrada.

Lentamente y con cuidado comenzó a penetrarle, sintiendo el calor que despedía el pequeño cuerpo; Misaki se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, el dolor no había desaparecido por completo y Nowaki no parecía tener intención de detenerse hasta que se hallara totalmente dentro de él. Y así fue, cuando sintió su cadera chocando con su pelvis detuvo todo movimiento, lo que le permitió aferrarse a su espalda.

— ¿Te duele? —Le susurro cerca del oído, sosteniéndolo con una mano de la cadera, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

— Estoy bien —Enterró su cara en su cuello.

— Empezare a... —Salió suavemente y arremetió con una envestida—, moverme.

Comenzó con un lento vaivén con el que consiguió que ambos empezaran a soltar jadeos de placer.

Misaki apretó sus manos contra la espalda de Nowaki y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando este comenzó a penetrarle con más fuerza, haciéndole olvidar todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo.

— ¡Nowaki! —Grito y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando ligeramente la cadera para rosar su erección contra el abdomen del otro.

La habitación estaba aluzada muy ligeramente por una luz naranja claro. Una enorme pantalla mostraba la imagen de Misaki y Nowaki sobre el sillón, el sonido que salía de las bocinas hacia un pequeño eco a pesar de que la habitación estaba decorada por lujosas cosas.

Sobre un enorme sillón de color amarillo se hallaba el informante, mantenía su cabeza recargada contra su mano, la cual a su vez estaba apoyada en un respaldo del sillón.

Una misteriosa sonrisa decoraba su rostro, sin apartar su mirada azul en ningún momento de la enorme pantalla. Se sentó correctamente y estiro su brazo hasta una mesa alta de madera y tomar una copa que tenía vino hasta la mitad. La alzo frente a él.

— Salud, por aquellos que han sido traicionados —Y sin perder su sonrisa bebió un trago.

Misaki araño con suavidad la espalda del médico tratando de calmar sus gemidos, las envestidas eran un poco más rápidas, pero sin llegar a ser violentas. Nowaki le sostenía de la cadera para impedir que moviera demasiado fuerte su cadera y que se llegara a lastimar más de lo que ya estaba.

— n-Nowaki —Arqueo su espalda, gimiendo el único nombre que se le venía a la cabeza en esos momentos, la única persona buena que podía recordar en su mundo. Todo había desaparecido, incluso había olvidado ya que se encontraba en el sillón de aquella sala en donde los mantenían encerrados—, Nowaki —Volvió a soltar, pero esta vez anunciando que su culminación iba a ser pronta.

— Un poco más —Pidió entre jadeos. A esas alturas sabía que Misaki no iba a permitir que se alejara de él, y lo demostraba con sus manos bien aferradas a su espalda. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda baja y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la cadera del joven que se encontraba debajo de él. Cerró sus ojos y enterró su cara en el cuello del más pequeño, soltando una especie de gruñido—, Lo... lo hare dentro —Le advirtió, Misaki asintió con un movimiento rápido apretando sus muslos alrededor del cuerpo del otro.

La mano de Nowaki sujeto con firmeza el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, ante la estimulación Misaki se sacudió con fuerza y se vino en su mano, soltando un largo gemido. Nowaki se acercó a su rostro y le beso lentamente, ahogando un gemido entre sus bocas y terminando dentro de él.

Los movimientos se detuvieron lentamente dejándoles recuperar el aliento, Misaki mantenía un suave agarre en los hombros de Nowaki, sin aplicar fuerza, solo dejando sus manos ahí. El medico había pasado sus brazos bajo la espalda del menor, apretándolo contra su cuerpo suavemente.

El castaño soltó un suspiro cansado y cerro sus ojos, soltando un jadeo cuando el mayor salió lentamente de él.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

— Si —Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Duerme — Lo arropo con sus brazos—, todo estará bien.

No supo si le había escuchado, le acaricio el cabello y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro, jalo su camisa para volverlo a cubrir y que no pasara frio. Soltó un suspiro intranquilo, ahora que la adrenalina había bajado comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que había hecho estaba bien; miro atentamente el rostro de Misaki.

Lo admitía, había cierto despecho en lo que había hecho, tratar de olvidar a Hiroki en otros brazos, y de cierta forma había funcionado, pues desde hacía casi un mes que no pensaba en su ex pareja. Hasta ese momento. No había sido solo sexo, de eso estaba seguro, se habían entregado mutuamente en ese acto carnal, de una forma poco común, sin pensar tal vez, pero se habían entregado. Acaricio con la punta de los dedos la piel de los brazos de Misaki hasta llegar a los retazos de tela que cubrían las heridas de sus muñecas. No era justo que alguien tan joven tuviera que vivir esas cosas.

Comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados después de un rato, se levantó con cuidado y fue a la habitación por un cobertor para poder cubrirse. De regreso en la sala cubrió el gran sillón y con ellos el cuerpo del castaño, lentamente se volvió a acomodar, rodeando la cintura del menor y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Usagi apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama de Misaki, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desaparecido y no había pistas, la policía seguía buscando pero no hacía mucho, pero sin duda podían hacer más que él. Había interrogado a la mayoría de sus amigos, pero nadie sospechaba que el tímido y amable Takahashi Misaki pudiera siquiera pensar en irse sin darle aviso a alguien.

Hiroki se hallaba en una situación similar, todos en el hospital llamaban al departamento para pedir noticias del pediatra, el solo podía decirle que seguía desaparecido. El sempai de Nowaki, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, llamaba todos los días, únicamente para preguntar, pues de alguna forma se había enterado de lo ocurrido, el profesor Miyagi trataba de darle ánimo, al final, no había criticado las acciones que había realizado, pero le había advertido que no debía permitir que su vida personal se mezclara con su trabajo.

* * *

Misaki comenzó a despertar después de caer en conciencia del agradable calor que le rodeaba. Murmuro algo inentendible y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Nowaki, quien le miraba tranquilamente.

— Bueno días —Dijo con una ligera sonrisa y las mejillas rosas.

— Buenos días —El mayor se levantó y se estiro, sintiendo como tronaban los huesos de su espalda—: ¿Quieres comer? —Dijo mientras apuntaba a la charola con dos platos rebosantes de comida que se hallaban a un lado de la puerta, destacando dos tazas con algo y un par de vendas.

— Él sabe que yo...

— Si... -Nowaki se levantó para tomarlas. Misaki se sonrojo más al caer en cuenta de que se hallaba sin camisa y el a su vez vistiendo únicamente la enorme camisa—: ¿Quieres que te las ponga?

— ¿Es necesario?

— Lo es —Rompió la envoltura que cubría las vendas y quito los improvisados vendajes de las muñecas de Misaki. Reviso que la herida estuviera en buenas condiciones y comenzó a vendar con cuidado—, listo.

— Gracias.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio, en el que Nowaki solo reviso a Misaki. Si bien su mirada se veía más animada seguía mostrando esa opacidad que provocaba la tristeza, siendo remarcada por las ojeras bajo sus ojos y las marcas de mordidas alrededor de sus labios. Quiso preguntar qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero algo le impido hacerlo, y ese algo era el tema de haber compartido tal intimidad hacia unas horas atrás.

— Nowaki —La vos suave le hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos—, tu... ¿Lo que dijiste ayer es cierto? ¿Es verdad que no hay nada mal conmigo? —Nowaki le miro sorprendido, comenzando a entender la magnitud del daño que realmente había sufrido el castaño. La mirada triste, su clara depresión, la necesidad de sentir cariño y el intento de suicidio...

— Es verdad —Le sonrió—, no hay nada mal contigo, no importa lo que te halla pasado —Se le acerco más y lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos.

— Él me dijo que nadie en este mundo me quiere de verdad —Sus manos temblaron nerviosamente, Nowaki tomo una de ellas con su mano libre—, que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me traicionen y me hieran.

— ¿Yo también?

— No ha dicho nada de ti...

— Nunca creas lo que él te dice. Nada de lo que él dice es verdad, no lo olvides en ningún momento —Misaki le miro como si de una deidad se tratara.

— ¿Tu estarás conmigo? ¿Tú no me dejaras ni me herirás como lo hizo Usagi-san? —Nowaki tomo aire.

— Te lo prometo. Pronto Misaki, solo espera un poco más y te juro que encontrare la forma de salir de aquí. Te lo juro.

Misaki le sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, más delgados de lo normal y le susurro con voz rota—: está bien, eres la única persona en la que creo ahora —Nowaki correspondió el repentino abrazo que le había dado y cerró los ojos. Tenía que ayudarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, es de la completa autoría de Nakamura Shungiku. Yo únicamente utilizo sus personajes para realizar esta historia que no me deja más que la satisfacción de realizar un homenaje a su obra y realizar algo para mí y los fans de las parejas que aquí se presentan.

* * *

Usagi abrió los ojos con pesadez, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de hombros. Se enderezo lentamente y miro el lado vacío de su cama, tomo la almohada de ese lado y la apretó con fuerza contra su cara, aspirando el aroma que día con día iba desapareciendo.

Habían pasado casi tres meses y no había noticias de Misaki, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no se había comunicado con nadie, o eso creía, aun que dudaba que Takahiro le avisara de algo. Y con justa razón, él era el culpable de ello.

Se volvió a acostar. No había podido escribir nada en esos meses, Aikawa había hablado con los editores y con la editorial en general, diciendo que por fuertes razones personales no podía continuar escribiendo. Isaka había tenido que enterarse de lo que estaba pasando para que dejara de molestarlo, pero eso había traído consecuencias.

Su familia entera se había enterado, había recibido llamadas de su padre, de su prima y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano le llamara también.

Se levantó con pesadez y salió de la habitación. Lo que había estado pasando comenzaba a reflejarse en su apariencia. Casi no comía y bebía más que nada, fumaba cada día más y apenas y se arreglaba; y sabía que con el paso de los días eso iba a empeorar. Misaki era la única persona que lo mantenía vivo, la única razón por la que se levantaba todos los días.

La casa estaba prácticamente igual, la única diferencia era la cantidad de tazas, vasos y platos que había en el lavatrastos, la cantidad de botellas de alcohol vacías y la película de polvo que día con día iba aumentando.

Apretó el barandal y bajo la mirada encontrándose con Aikawa quien lo miraba con preocupación.

— Sensei... —Dejo su bolsa en el sillón—, ¿Se encuentra bien?

— No —Bajo las escaleras y soltó el aire de sus pulmones con un suspiro cansado.

— Debe tranquilizarse, sensei, vivir de esta manera solo le hará más daño —Dijo con sinceridad mientras recogía una botella de whisky del piso.

— Es que no hay noticia alguna, ni una pista, nada —Se sentó en el sillón y enterró sus dedos en su cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

— Debe tener paciencia, lo que de verdad me preocupa es que Misaki esté bien, donde sea que este —El timbre sonó una y otra vez. Aikawa corrió a la puerta y la abrió, soltando un grito cuando la persona que había entrado empujo la puerta y corrió en dirección al escritor.

— ¿Que hace...? —Un fuerte golpe resonó en la sala al ser golpeado. Haruhiko le sujeto con fuerza de la camisa, le sacudió con violencia y le golpeo nuevamente mientras lo tiraba al suelo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Le dio otro puñetazo—: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

— Por favor, tranquilícese —Aikawa le sujeto de un brazo tratando de detener sus golpes, pero el hombre lo seguía sacudiendo y golpeándolo contra el piso.

— Me aleje de Misaki porque creí que lo amabas, porque él te amaba ¿Y me entero de esto? ¿De qué lo engañaste de esta manera? Ahora está desaparecido, siempre supe que tu presencia no haría más que lastimarlo.

Hubo un silencio después de un último golpe, Aikawa había terminado cayendo sobre la mesa, tirando una vaso que se hallaba ahí mientas Akihiko miraba sorprendido a su hermano.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Apretó la manga de su saco—, dime ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— ¿Qué demonios importa? —Haruhiko trato de alejarse pero el agarre del escritor se lo impidió.

— Yo no se lo dije a nadie de la familia, la razón por la que estaba desaparecido.

— Nadie de la familia me lo dijo... Alguien me llamo y me lo dijo, lo que había pasado entre tú y un profesor de la universidad Mitsuhashi —El escritor se levantó sin soltarle.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sé, aparece como un número inidentificable.

El escritor lo soltó y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala, Aikawa lo miraba preocupada, aun sentada sobre la mesa, y Haruhiko lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Esa persona sabe dónde está Misaki —Detuvo sus movimientos y miro un punto indefinido de la pared—, nadie más que yo y Aikawa sabía lo que estaba pasando. Takahiro no pudo haberse comunicado contigo. Nadie más sabía nada —Tomo una chaqueta que se hallaba arrumbada en uno de los sillones.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Haruhiko le sujeto del brazo.

— Con la policía, se tienen que enterar de esto.

* * *

Hiroki golpeo con la punta de los dedos la superficie dura del descansador de la silla. Estaba demasiado nervioso, el director le había llamado y le tenía ahí desde hacía cinco minutos, y sabía cuál era la razón de su llamado.

No se había concentrado mucho en las clases y los alumnos comenzaban a notar su extraño comportamiento y le preguntaban seguidamente por su estado, el profesor Miyagi hacia lo posible para que se concentrara en su trabajo pero en realidad no surtía mucho efecto. Todo lo que había estado queriendo evitar desde siempre estaba ocurriendo, su vida personal estaba interfiriendo con su vida laboral y eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Salió de sus pensamientos de golpe cuando la puerta del despacho del director se cerró, miro como el hombre se sentaba tras su escritorio con un gesto cansado.

— Kamijou… quiero hablar seriamente del comportamiento que ha estado teniendo las últimas semanas… —Hiroki abrió la boca pero no pudo pronunciar nada—, sé que una de las políticas de la universidad es que los demás docentes no deben inmiscuirse en la vida personal de otro docente, pero su caso es especial. Desde que usted comenzó a impartir clases en esta institución el nivel académico de la materia que imparte ha ido en aumento, sin embargo, las pasadas semanas usted ha distado mucho de ser el profesor a que muchos alumnos respetaban y temían, es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de hacer esta pregunta ¿Está todo bien en su vida personal? —El castaño bajo la mirada mientras meditaba sus palabras.

— Yo… estoy muy agradecido por sus palabras y por la opinión que tiene de mi pero... no, efectivamente las cosas en mi vida no están bien, preferiría no tener que contar todo, lo único que puedo explicar es que… mi pareja está desaparecida desde hace tres meses —El director se mostró claramente sorprendido—, la policía ya está investigando, pero no encuentran nada, lo más sospechoso es que ni siquiera se ha reportado a su lugar de trabajo —Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor—, es por eso que no he podido concentrarme.

— Valla, eso explica muchas cosas —Hiroki se quedó en silencio después de eso, el director había cruzado sus manos frente a su rostro y mostraba una expresión meditativa—, Kamijou… comprendo la situación pero tampoco podemos permitir que las relaciones personales afecten el desempeño de los estudiantes, de continuar esta situación me temo que tendremos que dejar de prescindir de sus servicios como profesor.

— ¡Yo!... comprendo… y estoy de acuerdo con ello —Tomo aire—, hare lo posible por impedir que lo que está pasando afecte mi desempeño laboral, de no ser así, yo mismo me presentare aquí con mi renuncia.

El director asintió en silencio, ambos se levantaron y cuando el profesor iba a salir del despacho fue detenido por las palabras de su superior—, Kamijou, con sinceridad deseo que tenga buenas noticias pronto.

— Gracias —Y sin más que decir cerró la puerta—, buenas tardes —Se despidió de la secretaria y al salir a los jardines del campus se permitió recargarse contra una de las paredes y soltar el aire de los pulmones de forma pesada.

Las cosas no podían continuar de esa manera, comprendía perfectamente las razones del director, de haber estado en su lugar probablemente el habría hecho lo mismo, no podía permitir que las consecuencias de sus acciones afectaran a terceros. Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían derramado de sus ojos y volvió con paso firme hasta el salón de profesores.

— Gracias a dios que estas aquí —Contrario a lo que esperaba el profesor Miyagi le recibió con una expresión preocupada y con su celular en la mano—, mira lo que me llego —Le entrego el móvil y Hiroki leyó el mensaje que se presentaba en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo recibió esto profesor?

— Hace unos momentos, el número es exterior al país —Tomo de vuelta el celular—, Kamijou ¿Alguien más sabe lo que me contaste? —Inmediatamente llego.

— Es imposible… Nowaki no mantiene comunicación con nadie fuera del país… ni siquiera con las personas con las que estudio en el extranjero —El profesor mayor le ayudo a sentarse sobre una horilla de la mesa ratonera—, su sempai esta aun en el hospital, esta mañana llamo preguntando por alguna noticia —Se mordió el dedo índice nerviosamente.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo, ponerte así no te dará ninguna respuesta —Miyagi jalo una silla y se sentó frente a el—, me gustaría saber que decirte, pero realmente no lo sé. Lamentablemente lo único que puedes hacer es esperar noticas de parte de la policía.

— ¡Hace más de dos meses que la policía no nos da noticias! —Golpeo con la punta de los dedos la mesa—: ¿Qué va a pasar si no lo encuentran? ¿Si no lo vuelvo a ver nunca más?

— Bueno… —Se levantó de la silla y tomo un par de libros que se hallaban a un lado del castaño y que iba a usar en su próxima clase, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió preparado para salir—, tienes que saber que si eso pasa, será por lo que hiciste.

Hiroki levanto de golpe la cabeza y miro un punto indefinido de la pared mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho—, "Nowaki".

* * *

Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran la respiración tranquila de Misaki y el sonido que producía el segundero del reloj, Nowaki miraba como Misaki dormía tranquilamente y se levantó para cubrirlo con la cobija.

Se había acostumbrado al silencio de esa habitación, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y de los días. No sabía con exactitud si era de día o si era de noche porque no estaba seguro de que el reloj de la pared mostrara la hora real; se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del menor.

Estaba preocupado por el, se había vuelto en extremo callado y normalmente se la pasaba pegado a él; lo habían hecho un par de veces más, y cada vez era más íntimo, haciendo cosas que no creyó que haría con otra persona más que Hiro-san.

No es que estuviera mal, de cierta manera había desarrollado un cariño por el muchacho, no dudaba de su bondad, todo lo contrario, sabía que era una buena persona por su forma de comportarse. Y contrario a lo que una persona pensara, en esos momentos el ser así era verdaderamente importante.

Comenzó a cabecear al poco rato por lo que decidió ir a acomodarse a un lado del otro.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, soy yo—Dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, los ojos verdes lo miraron asustados pero se relajaron al poco rato—, perdón por asustarte.

— Perdón por asustarme —Se giró para acurrucarse en su pecho—, es solo que...

— Lo sé, tranquilo. Duérmete de nuevo —El menor le obedeció y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido al poco rato. Él se acomodó y trato de quedarse dormido, pero su mirada se quedó fija en la puerta de metal.

Tenía que averiguar cómo abrirla, todas las puertas tenían un punto débil en la cerradura así que solo tenía que encontrar algo lo suficientemente fuerte y delgado como para que pudiera entrar y forzar el seguro. Cuando despertara se dedicaría a buscar ese algo.

* * *

— ¡Tranquilícese por favor! —Grito una de las secretarias de la jefatura de policía. Akihiko había llegado exigiendo hablar con el jefe de la investigación.

La oficina principal del departamento de policía era verdaderamente grande. Las paredes eran de color blanco con gris y los escritorios en los que trabajan las personas que tomaban datos de denuncias y quejas eran de cristal obscuro. En el centro, un cubículo central de madera blanca parecía observar todo lo que pasaba alrededor y llevar el control general del papeleo. A las horillas del lugar, había escaleras eléctricas que permitían subir a los pisos superiores, en donde las oficinas y cubículos de los oficiales, comandantes e inspectores se hallaban.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? —Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y de mirada tranquila.

— Capital Atsuya —Respondió al verlo la mujer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo mirando al escritor.

— Necesito hablar con el jefe del caso de Takahashi Misaki —Dijo con decisión y haciendo uso de su porte elegante y superior.

— ¿Takahashi Misaki? —Dijo con mayor interés—, yo soy el capitán Atsuya Riku, en estos momentos el jefe de esa investigación no se encuentra, pero yo soy su superior, así que puedo comunicarle sin problemas su mensaje. Sígame a mi oficina por favor.

El escritor pareció relajarse ligeramente pero se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido. Subieron por las escaleras del lado izquierdo hasta llegar al segundo piso y atravesaron varios cubículos y oficinas hasta llegar a un área que era relativamente más tranquila, el sonido de los timbres de los teléfonos era repetitivo y se escuchaba el sonido de los papeles. Unos momentos después habían llegado a la oficina del capitán, una habitación que no era demasiado grande pero que parecía tener su propia personalidad, Usagi se sorprendió al encontrarse con un enorme mapa de la ciudad de Tokio en una de las paredes en el cual se hallaban pegadas notas periodísticas, fotos y diversas notas de colores.

— Lamento el desorden pero estamos trabajando en un caso importante ¿Qué es lo que quiere comunicarle al jefe de la investigación? —Dijo mientras sacaba una hoja membretada y un lapicero.

— Misaki tiene desaparecido tres meses y no he tenido noticias de él, pero esta mañana llego un familiar al que le fueron notificadas las razones por las cuales nos separamos horas antes de su desaparición, pero yo no le había dicho a nadie de mi familia estas razones —El capitán le miro indicándole que prosiguiera más rápido con su relato—, él me dijo que le había sido notificado esto por medio de una llamada. Esto me hace creer que Misaki está realmente secuestrado y no escapo como queríamos creído.

El castaño termino de escribir y entrelazo sus manos sobre su escritorio y le miró fijamente—: ¿Entiende que lo que está diciendo complica el caso?

— Comprendo perfectamente.

— ¿Esa persona querrá afirmar su declaración?

— Es lo más probable, tiene las mismas intenciones que yo con Misaki.

— Muy bien en ese caso —Murmuro mientras se levantaba y le acompañaba a la puerta de la oficina—, lo mejor que podría hacer es corroborar su declaración lo más pronto posible.

— Me encargare de que sea así. Gracias.

— Es mi trabajo.

Miro como el escritor se alejaba y cerro de nuevo la puerta y saco una carpeta de uno de los archiveros. Tomo la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo y la metió dentro de la carpeta.

— ¡Capitán!

— Tranquilo teniente, solo vino a darnos más información, nada de qué preocuparnos ¿Tiene más información?

— Nada nuevo capitán.

— Bien, llame al teniente Ran, Usami-san va a comunicarse pronto con él.

* * *

Misaki sintió frio lo que le obligo a tratar de moverse para recuperar algo de calor, fue gracias a ello que se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una cama de gran tamaño. Inmediatamente empezó a hiperventilarse, miro a su alrededor y comenzó a sudar frio. Nunca había estado en ese lugar que se veía claramente mucho más lujosa que las habitaciones en la que había estado viviendo. Las paredes eran de un claro color salmón y los muebles eran de madera negra, podía ver una ventana de grandes proporciones cubierta por cortinas semitraslucidas y varios estantes con libros. Su cabeza se hallaba bien acomodada en una esponjosa almohada y los pañuelos con los que estaba atado eran verdaderamente suaves, por lo que no le lastimaban en absoluto las ataduras.

La única luz que estaba encendida era una lámpara en la mesa de noche pero era más que suficiente para iluminar el lugar; hizo fuerza para tratar de liberarse, cuando creyó que podría zafar una de sus manos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su mirada quedo fija en los ojos azules de su captor.

— Felicidades Misaki-kun, eres el primero en entrar a mi habitación —Se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama—, es solo que tu si vales la pena, eres diferente a los otros y otras que han estado en tu lugar, también Nowaki-kun. Ustedes dos son muy raros —Misaki contenía la respiración y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en pausas y lo más silencioso posible. Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando el de cabellos rubios recostó su cabeza en su vientre—, tienes miedo —Dijo mientras introducía sus manos bajo la camisa.

Misaki trato de alejarse de inmediato de tal manera que su cabeza quedo recargada contra la cabecera de la cama, el Informante solo rio y alzo la camisa por completo, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con burla al ver las marcas rojas en su cuerpo.

— Tal parece que Nowaki-kun está haciendo un buen trabajo contigo —Se acomodó sobre él, apenas recargando su cuerpo contra el más pequeño, paso la lengua por uno de los pezones y lo mordió ligeramente—, lamentablemente los planes originales que tenía para ustedes han cambiado.

El castaño cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos, el mayor continuo acariciando su torso desnudo y rosando sus pezones.

— ¿Por qué tan callado? —Se alzó de nuevo sobre el—, no me digas que no te gusta —Dijo con un tono repentinamente desilusionado—: ¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre quise saber y creo que será una buena razón para que estés callado —Abrió sus elegantes pantalones y bajo el cierre lentamente, el simple sonido logro que a Misaki se le erizara el vello del cuerpo, tembló cuando se acercó más a su rostro y se sacaba su erección de entre las ropas—, veamos qué tan buena es esa linda boca que tienes —Jalo con algo de violencia su mandíbula y separo sus labios para introducir su pene dentro de la boca del menor.

Misaki pataleo intensamente tratando de alejarlo pero fue imposible, cuando se empezó a mover dentro de su boca sintió que se ahogaba trataba de controlar las arcadas, el rubio le jalo del cabello para que dejara de mover la cabeza y poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

El castaño pensó en morderlo pero descarto de inmediato la idea al sentir el miedo de volver a ser maltratado como en ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho. Aun con sus ojos cerrados podía sentir las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos y el escucharle gemir le hacía sentir asqueroso, terriblemente sucio.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que sintió el chorro de líquido caliente en su boca, el sabor amargo solo le hizo sentir más asco y escupió apenas salió de su boca, tosiendo y aguantando las arcadas.

— No se supone que lo escupieras, pero bueno —Se volvió a acomodar y le bajo los pantalones de golpe, separándole las piernas—, aun podemos hacer otras cosas.

* * *

— Maldición —Nowaki jalaba con fuerza las correas que ataban sus manos. Había despertado en esas condiciones desde hacía un rato.

El maldito sonido del reloj lo tenía arto y lo único que podía hacer es tratar de liberarse. En un gesto de desesperación pataleo y deshizo la cama por completo, tirando la colcha y las sabanas, tiro con suficiente fuerza una de las correas y logro aflojarla; tomo aire y siguió tirando, sintiendo el calor que producía el rose de las correas, cerró los ojos y dio un último tirón, logrando sacar su mano. Una leve sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y con su mano libre comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la otra correa.

Cuando pudo sentarse de nuevo se sobo las muñecas lastimadas y se levantó. Busco por la habitación algún ornamento de metal o algo que pudiera servirle para poder forzar la fuerza pero no logro encontrar nada. Fue después al baño y busco de la misma manera, sin resultado alguno, corrió después hasta la sala en donde había estado durmiendo los últimos días, pero no encontró nada. Todo era de plástico o de vidrio. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y observo con mayor detenimiento el lugar. Un vidrio no serviría en absoluto, pues podría romperse por la presión y el plástico de igual manera, miro el piso blanco y después el reloj nuevamente, escucho detenidamente el "tic tac" que producía y fue ahí que se dio cuenta. El reloj tenía manecillas metálicas.

* * *

Misaki tenía la cabeza ladeada y tenía la mirada perdida, sus labios estaban sellados por lo que no pronunciaba ningún sonido. Un gemido ahogado resonó en la habitación y el simplemente cerro los ojos, el Informante recargo su frente en el pecho desnudo mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Se levantó y le miro desde arriba, con una sonrisa tranquila, le acaricio levemente el rostro y le retiro algo del cabello que le cubría el rostro.

— Debo ir a revisar unas cosas importantes, pero volveré en un rato más ¿Si? —Salió de su interior y se cerró los pantalones, acomodándose correctamente la ropa. Se agacho y le beso la frente y sin más salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a un despacho.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban decoradas con madera y adornos en pintura verde y dorado, haciendo juego con los muebles de caoba. Encendió las luces y avanzo para sentarse en un sillón de enormes proporciones, se relajó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y después abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que se hallaba frente a él, sacando un diario de cuatro manos de cubierta de cuero gris y varias carpetas de color amarillas.

Abrió una de las carpetas. Dentro de estas se hallaban fotos y escritos, además de recortes de periódicos en donde se hablaban de los múltiples asesinatos que él había realizado. Una sonrisa nostálgica adorno su rostro y hojeo la más reciente, todas las hojas membretadas con fecha exacta, leyó las hojas de investigaciones que el mismo había escrito con su puño y letra, nada a computadora. Al último de su archivo se hallaban las fotos que el mismo había tomado con su cámara profesional.

Engaños heterosexuales, homosexuales, a él le daba prácticamente igual, todos eran personas que Vivian engañadas por las personas que amaban y que merecían saber la verdad, que merecían buscar un nuevo amor ¿Y quién mejor que la otra persona a la que su pareja estaba engañando? Poder olvidar a la persona que te daño en brazos de otra persona dañada le parecía maravilloso, porque sabias que esa persona comprendía tus sentimientos y que te daría el espacio que necesitaras cuando regresaban los dolorosos recuerdos. Así que él se encargaba de que eso pasara, pero sabía que las cosas jamás podrían volver a ser las mismas.

Su humilde trabajo era dejarles claros a los que engañaban que su amor había sido superado, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, porque cuando encuentras a una persona que te ayuda a salir de un problema sabes que quieres pasar la eternidad con esa persona, por eso, él les daba una liberación mayor. La muerte.

El no creía en "hasta que la muerte los separe" no, la muerte no podía ser un impedimento para algo que el mismo había formado. Pero el problema ahora era el mismo.

Siempre había desarrollado sentimientos por alguna de las personas que había tomado, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Misaki-kun era diferente, y aunque sabía que los sentimientos entre él y Nowaki-kun habían comenzado a emanar, algo le impedía alejarse por completo del menor, y sabía que eso no era nada bueno, no podía permitir que sus propios sentimientos intervinieran en algo que el sabia él había nacido para hacer. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir un punzante dolor. Tomo aire y abrió el diario de cuatro manos y tomo una de sus elegantes plumas para comenzar a escribir lo que había estado pasando en el día.

Una vez que termino guardo todo y salió del despacho, cerrándolo con llave. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme sala y salió de la casa por una puerta de roble con cristales coloreados en rojo, azul y verde.

* * *

Nowaki no tuvo que estirarse demasiado para tomar el aparato en sus manos y poder mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, sonrió enormemente y lanzo el reloj con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso logrando romper el vidrio. Las manecillas del reloj eran de metal y lo suficientemente gruesas como para resistir la presión que iba a ejercer sobre ellas en la cerradura de la puerta.

Logro zafarlas sin ningún esfuerzo y después de eso fue de regreso a la habitación con el propósito de sacar del otro reloj la manecilla del minutero y poder realizar la operación con mayor facilidad y rapidez.

Una vez que tuvo las dos improvisadas herramientas se acercó a la puerta decidido y trato de abrirla solo para asegurase de que estuviera cerrada. Se agacho y trato de ver por el cerrojo, pero del otro lado apenas y estaba iluminado, por lo que podía ver una pared rojo cobrizo. Hizo un gesto con la boca e introdujo una de las manecillas dentro del cerrojo; tenía muchos años que no hacia eso, pero aun podía recordar como lo hacía. Recordaba bien que cuando quería salir del orfanato y años después en la casa de las personas que le habían adoptado y a los que llamaba padres. Hizo presión y después de eso introdujo la segunda manecilla, rebusco con calma entre los pequeños dientes, presionado con fuerza hasta que encontró un punto exacto, hizo más presión y escucho como el candado cedía. No pudo esconder su sonrisa y con algo de dificultad logro abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con un pasillo que fácilmente podía confundirse el de una casa común y corriente; se giró a ver la puerta que había abierto y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una puerta de madera fina. Claramente ese lugar estaba hecho para hacerle creer a la gente que era una simple y sencilla casa. Probablemente una casa de alguien con mucho dinero, pues el terreno no debía de ser pequeño por el tamaño de las habitaciones.

Sigue avanzando por el pasillo, tratando de producir el mínimo ruido posible, cosa que era bastante sencilla pues el piso de madera pulida hacia todo el trabajo por él, el solo tenía que cuidar de no golpear ni tocar ninguno de los muebles sumamente elegantes que había en el lugar.

Tenía que buscar a Misaki, sabía que estaba en una de las habitaciones de ese pasillo, pero antes de eso tenía que llamar a la policía. Antes de cruzar la intersección entre los pasillos miro con precaución para estar seguro de que no iba a ser sorprendido de un momento a otro.

Llego hasta el pasillo por donde se podía ver la sala principal, había escaleras curvadas en cada lado de la enorme habitación, lo que le daba una apariencia bastante elegante y mucho más grande de lo que en verdad era. Bajo con cuidado, sintiendo la sensación rasposa de la alfombra bajo los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Una vez abajo ignoro la decoración y los cuadros de las paredes y únicamente busco un teléfono.

Más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el teléfono estaba en una mesa común y corriente, pegado a la pared, incluso una guía telefónica y una agenda a un lado. Rápidamente comprobó si había línea y su respuesta fue positiva, en el marcado automático se hallaba el número de la policía, del departamento de bomberos y el de emergencias médicas, había además números varios, incluyendo el de un hospital, cosa que le pareció raro teniendo en cuanta que tenía el número de emergencias médicas también. Dejando de lado inmediatamente el tema y marco el pequeño botón del marcado automático, había comenzado a sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo apenas empezó a dar el tono de espera, miraba una y otra vez a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

— Departamento de policía —Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

— Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, no tengo mucho tiempo, sé que sonara raro, pero estoy seguro de que podrá comprobar lo que estoy diciendo —O eso quiso creer, que alguien había reportado su desaparición—, tengo mucho tiempo en este lugar, secuestrado, no se la ubicación exacta, pero es una casa de gran tamaño, estoy aquí con una persona, su nombre es Takahashi Misaki.

— ¿Ha sido liberado? —Dijo la voz al otro lado, Nowaki supo que no le creía por el tono de voz.

— He podido salir de la habitación en donde fui encerrado, si no me cree, puede comprobar todos mis datos en el hospital general de Tokio, soy médico en el área de pediatría, mi jefe directo es Tsumori —Sabía que tenía que colgar, tenía que buscar a Misaki y era cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre se diera cuenta de que había salido de la habitación—, debo, debo colgar, por favor, necesito que me ayude —Y sin más corto la llamada. No sabía si realmente la gente del departamento del policía le había creído, pero si había podido salir de esa habitación, también podía salir de esa casa.

Se acercó a la puerta de madera fina y miro atravesó de los cristales de colores y vio el exterior. Era de día, y eso le hacía sentir mejor, si se daba prisa podían salir y aun habría luz, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta se hallaba con llave, no lo noto un impedimento y rodeo la escalera para ver si había otra ruta de salida, logro divisar una cocina de gran tamaño y sabía que debía haber una salida cerca de ese lugar.

Camino hasta esta y noto que se hallaba en perfecto orden, se veía una decoración común y había herramientas de cocina colgadas en la pared, pero ningún cuchillo o cosa parecida a la vista. Regreso a la sala y sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver en la parte baja de la escalera, apenas unos metros delante de él, a ese hombre, con la mitad de la cara cubierta.

— ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta que habías salido? —Su tono de voz era neutro, instintivamente adopto una posición defensiva. El Informante simplemente soltó el aire de forma molesta y avanzo dos pasos, Nowaki se lanzó contra el con el fin de poder dominarlo y poder escapar del lugar pero el rubio le sujeto con fuerza el brazo con el que pensaba golpearlo y lo giro de tal manera que logro inmovilizarlo y arrojarlo contra el piso.

El golpe fue duro y seco y el medico apenas y pudo quejarse cuando una herida se abrió en la parte superior de su frente, el Informante solo tuvo que golpear una parte certera en su nuca para que quedara inmóvil.

— Dios, que hare con este muchacho —Pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y lo levanto, logrando sentarlo para después subirlo a su espalda—, además pesa mucho.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, cuidando que no se callera, en esos momentos no le convendría que muriera aun. Cuando llego a la parte superior y llego a los pasillos decidió meterlo a la primera habitación que encontró. Lo lanzo a una cama sencilla que estaba ahí y le reviso los bolsillos de la chamarra que llevaba y de los pantalones, pero no encontró nada. Le abrió la chamarra y busco bolsillos internos, pero nada, ni siquiera la camisa tenia donde guardar algo; se quitó el antifaz de la cara y se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada. Fue hasta la habitación donde había estado encerrado en un primer momento y reviso; inmediatamente observo el cristal roto del reloj, busco entre los vidrios las manecillas del reloj, pero no encontró nada, hizo un sonido con la garganta mientras se revolvía el pelo con una mano.

— ¿Dónde las habrá puesto? —Reviso el agujero del cerro pero ahí tampoco había nada—, bueno, en la otra habitación no hay nada que pueda utilizar como herramienta o con la que la pueda fabricar, así que está bien.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que sacar a Misaki de ahí.

* * *

El capitán Atsuya se hallaba revisando los reportes forenses de los últimos cuerpos encontrados cuando recibió la llamada directa, molesto por haber sido interrumpido contesto.

— Capitán, tenemos un reporte que podría interesarle. Hace un rato recibimos una llamada del oeste de la ciudad, la persona que llamo se hacía llamar Kusama Nowaki —El castaño se levantó de golpe, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y causando que esta se golpeara contra la pared.

— ¡¿Hace cuánto se recibió la llamada?!

— Hace aproximadamente una hora.

— Iré inmediatamente a la oficina principal para que me de todos los detalles.

Recogió rápidamente todos los papeles y los guardo dentro de la carpeta que tenía aun lado, de igual manera, guardo la carpeta en uno de sus cajones bajo llave. Tomo su saco gris que se hallaba colgado en el perchero y salió a toda velocidad de la oficina.

* * *

Nowaki despertó aun aturdido, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y podía sentir la sangre resbalando por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado nuevamente, apoyándose en la cama se levantó, y después se levantó por completo ayudándose de la pared, mareándose cuando se irguió por completo. Las paredes grises de la habitación se hallaban sin ningún tipo de decoración más que las luces, avanzo con paso lento hasta la puerta y observo por el agujero del cerrojo, frente a él se hallaba la misma pared de antes.

De cierta forma eso le hacía sentir tranquilo, porque le comprobaba que dentro de aquel lugar no había más habitaciones por lo que Misaki debía estar en una de ellas, introdujo sus manos dentro de su camisa y busco en la horilla de las costuras las agujas del reloj, daba gracias a dios de habérselas clavado durante el tiempo en el que perdió el conocimiento; las saco con dificultad y repitió el proceso que antes había hecho para escapar de la habitación anterior. Esta vez había sido mucho más difícil, pues el cerrojo era mucho más grande, lo que le dificultaba poder mover las llaves internas del mismo, pero cuando esta se abrió nuevamente pudo abrirla sin problemas.

Avanzo con pasos lentos por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la primera habitación del pasillo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para limpiar la sangre con el dorso de la mano, gracias a ello se dio cuenta de que ya había dejado de sangrar.

Abrió la primera puerta, que era la que se hallaba frente al lugar en donde había estado, estaba abierta, pero dentro no había nadie, sin embargo, aprecia que esta podía ser habitada fácilmente. Entro y vio cierto parecido con la habitación en la que él había estado viviendo los últimos tres meses. Se adentró sin encender las luces y reviso la habitación que se hallaba dentro. Nada, nada más que los muebles, pero la cosa que le hizo sentir escalofríos fueron las manchas de sangre en el colchón, grandes manchas de sangre que sabía solo se podían hacer cuando se tenía una herida de gravedad. Alguien había muerto en ese lugar.

* * *

— ¿Ya se comprobó la veracidad de la llamada? —Riku se hallaba con los brazos apoyados en un escritorio, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, pero su tono de voz demostraba que quería resultados prontos.

— Los datos que dio ya fueron comprobados. El doctor Tsumori dijo que era verdad y aviso que venía para acá, estamos rastreando la llamada, y sabemos que es un barrio rico del área oeste de la ciudad de Tokio, pero nada más. No pudimos contactar de nuevo —La mujer que le daba la explicación tecleaba con rapidez en la computadora de escritorio negra.

— Capitán ¿Deberíamos dar aviso a los familiares? —Dijo el oficial que ejercía la función de ayudante.

— Aun no. Quiero que rastree la llamada lo más rápido posible, teniente, prepare algunos oficiales, cuando tengamos la ubicación iremos a ese lugar y si aún están ahí, los sacaremos —El otro asintió rápidamente y corrió a la parte trasera de las oficinas—, tal parece que por fin estamos avanzando —Murmuro con un poco más de ánimo.

* * *

Nowaki se sentía desesperado, había revisado la mayoría de las habitaciones y no había encontrado nada. Otras dos habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave y no había podido abrirlas pues tenía una cerradura extraña, le quedaban dos más por revisar y forzar las cerraduras le hacía perder demasiado tiempo, pero sabía que no había de otra.

Después de abrir la primera y revisarla sintió más nervios, así que con algo de desesperación forzó la última cerradura, cuando logro abrir la puerta sus ojos se ampliaron gradualmente al ver a Misaki atado a una silla, con los ojos vendados y con una mordaza en la boca. Corrió hasta él y trato de desamarrarlo pero las correas habían sido aseguradas con candados, con los nervios de punta quita la mordaza y venda, encontrándose con los ojos verdes me Misaki enrojecidos y apagados.

— Tranquilo, buscare algo para desatarte —Misaki negó con la cabeza violentamente.

— No me dejes solo, el volverá.

— Prometo no tardar. Te lo juro —Le acaricio la mejilla con cuidado y se levantó, corrió a la habitación en la que habían estado por tanto tiempo y trato de encontrar lago con el suficiente filo como para cortar las correas, pero no encontró nada, su vista quedo fija en el espejo y sin dudarlo le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor, pero tomo varios trozos de cristal y regreso a donde estaba Misaki.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron levemente cuando lo vio llegar, Nowaki se agacho y comenzó a cortar las correas con dificultas, cortándose los dedos y las palmas de las manos en el acto pero logro cortarlas todas. Se quitó la chamarra y cubrió con ella al muchacho quien se la puso de inmediato pues le cubría poco más debajo de las nalgas; apenas la cerro, cubriéndose el pecho, se abrazó al médico con fuerza y llorando silenciosamente—: anda, tenemos que buscar una salida.

— No me dejes aquí —Susurro, Nowaki apenas le separo un poco y le sonrió, dejándole un beso cerca de los labios.

— Jamás te dejaría.

Le sujeto fuertemente de la mano y caminaron a paso rápido por el pasillo. Misaki miraba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, sus ojos se posaron en Nowaki, quien parecía conocer el camino de memoria, se aferró al agarre de su mano y miro hacia el frente. Misaki quedo sorprendido por la elegancia del enorme vestíbulo, las escaleras que parecían ser de madera y la puerta con cristales coloreados.

— Esa es la salida —Le aclaro, Misaki sintió que podía respirar con tranquilidad al escuchar eso, caminaron hasta la escalera, habían bajado hasta la mitas cuando un llamado les hizo detenerse.

— ¿Planeas llevarte algo que es mi Nowaki-kun? —El Informante apareció con la mitad de la cara cubierta, Nowaki sintió de inmediato el temblor de Misaki, le miro rápidamente y dijo su mirada de nuevo en el hombre.

— Él no es tuyo.

— Tampoco tuyo ¿O sí? —Se llevó una mano a la cintura.

— Él es suyo, de nadie más —Escucho atentamente la risa burlona que soltó, jalo a Misaki para que siguieran bajando pero el menor se había quedado inmóvil, sintió después un golpe fuerte en la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio, alcanzo a ver el gesto de miedo en Misaki cuando el hombre rubio le rodeo la cintura antes de caer de las escaleras. Rodo varias veces hasta caer inconsciente en el suelo.

— Es de mala educación darle la espalda a las personas cuando están hablando, Nowaki-kun —Murmuro con una sonrisa acercando más a Misaki a el quien lloraba en silencio mirando fijamente a Nowaki—, ven conmigo —Dijo de forma amable mientras tironeaba de su brazo con violencia, el muchacho se mantuvo en silencio mientras se dejaba llevar. Cuando pareció procesar lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de que había sido amarrado a una cama.

— ¿Trataste de escapar de mí? —Le susurro cerca del oído, Misaki alejo el rostro—: ¿Por qué? Aquí nadie te hace daño, nadie te dañara.

— n-Nowaki, el…

— Él también te haría daño al final. Como ese hombre, el escritor. Él es el culpable de que tú estés aquí ahora, de que quiera que me pertenezcas, nadie más es culpable Misaki-kun.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué escritor? —Dijo confundido y con la voz rota.

— Oh, tan rápido te has olvidado del hombre que traiciono tu amor —Se deslizo por su cuello y comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chamarra que lo cubría—, esa persona es mala, no te ama, te dejo de amar, y sé que con Nowaki será igual y terminara haciéndote daño.

Misaki negó con la cabeza—: El no… —sintió como sus muñecas era apretadas con fuerza impidiéndole moverse cerro los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué te asegura que él no lo hará?

— No lo sé —Sintió con temor como lo iba penetrando y trato de ahogar el gemido de dolor—, pero quiero confiar en él, no hay nadie más.

La primera envestida le hizo arquearse por la molestia y callar sus palabras de golpe, aunque realmente ya no tenía nada que decir, comenzó a perder el conocimiento de lo que estaba a su alrededor, supo que algo estaba pasando cuando el Informante se separó de golpe de él.

— ¿Qué demonios? —No pudo levantarse cuando el otro se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar la ventana—, mierda.

La mirad de Misaki quedo fija en el techo, por lo que no podía escuchar las acciones que el rubio realizaba. Todo sonido se oía lejano, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente, papeles siendo movidos, el sonido de ganchos de ropa siendo jalados con fuerza, cierres, el sonido de la ventana siendo abierta y el sonido de numerosos pasos fuertes, como si corrieran de un lugar a otro.

El capitán Atsuya encabezaba al escuadrón que había preparado, después de haber insistido tanto en el llamado de la puerta le pareció necesario hacer uso de la fuerza. Apenas dio la señal el equipo derribo la puerta haciendo sonar la alarma de seguridad.

Fue el primero en entrar y se encontró con el cuerpo inmóvil de Nowaki.

— Llamen al equipo de emergencias, rápido —Corrió a revisarlo, sabía que no debía moverlo así que solo reviso que tuviera pulso—, esta con vida, quiero a dos personas revisando la puerta, otros seis revisen las habitaciones inferiores, los demás síganme a la parte de arriba.

Se movieron rápidamente, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Apenas llego a la parte superior dio la orden de que tiraran las puertas del largo pasillo.

— ¡Capitán!

Corrió hasta donde estaba el oficial y entro a la habitación encontrándose con un panorama abrumador.

El viento movía con violencia las cortinas de la ventana abierta, la habitación estaba limpia, nada tirado. Miro a un lado y observo al castaño acostado, desnudo y con la mirada fija en el techo, sin moverse. La cama se hallaba sin sabanas ni colchas, mucho menos una almohada; cuando se acercó a tomarle el pulso inmediatamente reacciono.

Misaki se movió con violencia, moviendo los brazos con rudeza para evitar que se le acercaran. De no haber sido por las mangas largas que llevaba puestas habría resultado con severos rasguños.

— ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki escúchame! —Pero el castaño grito que se alejaran y que no lo tocaran, cuando el capitán Riku lo sujeto de los brazos todo pareció empeorar—: ¡Soy el capitán Atsuya del departamento de policía! ¡Tranquilo por favor! —Algunos oficiales revisaban la habitación y otros se habían acercado con el fin de ayudar.

— Tiene un ataque de histeria —Menciono uno—, iré de inmediato por los paramédicos.

Riku sintió lastima pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él se alejó lentamente y noto que Misaki se tranquilizó un poco y se encogió sobre sí mismo, cuando los paramédicos subieron hasta la habitación y se acercaron a el empezó a temblar visiblemente y cuando lo tocaron para poder trasladarlo a una camilla comenzó a patalear y a tratar de protegerse, rápidamente uno de ellos preparo una jeringa y sujetándole el brazo entre dos personas lograron enterrarla bajo su piel de la manera más amable que pudieron. Poco a poco el muchacho dejo de moverse hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Riku se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió de la habitación.

— Llévenlo al hospital general, una vez ahí revísenlo y llamen al médico Tatsumi Kai, díganle que van de parte del capitán Atsuya, él se hará cargo del ambos —Los médicos asintieron y sacaron al muchacho de la habitación. El castaño se tomó un momento para que la adrenalina bajara y su corazón latiera con normalidad—: ¡Muy bien señores! ¡Quiero que la mitad se quede a buscar alguna pista y a ayudar a los demás investigadores! ¡Los demás vengan conmigo!

* * *

Hiroki aún se hallaba en el salón de profesores, revisando exámenes, cuando su celular empezó a sonar con fuerza, el profesor Miyagi le miro de reojo.

—… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios, voy para halla! —Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de golpe, guardando los papeles y las plumas en su maletín.

— ¿Qué pasa Hiroki?

— ¡Lo encontraron! ¡Encontraron a Nowaki!

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

* * *

Usagi se sirvió el segundo vaso de vodka y encendió el quinto cigarrillo de la noche antes de que su teléfono celular comenzara a sonar, contesto apenas miro la pantalla—: ¡Estaré de inmediato halla! —Se movió tan torpemente que tiro el vaso de vidrio que se hallaba en la mesa. Ni siquiera busco una chamarra para cubrirse del fresco de la noche y salió corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento del edificio para poder llegar al hospital general de Tokio, en el que el capitán Atsuya le había dicho habían llevado a Misaki.

* * *

Hola gente bonita, bueno, creo que esto es algo así como un regalo de año nuevo, quizás de navidad atrasada.

Este capítulo es más largo, no tanto (Espero no halla sido muy apresurado)… en fin, probablemente a partir de aquí tarde aún más en subir porque empezare a realizar investigaciones para darle más realismo a esto, ya tengo lo básico, pero quiero mas (También es curiosidad mía) Pero les aseguro que tendrá mucha más trama y tratare de que sean igual de largos que este. Además, estoy leyendo "Un final perfecto" de John Katzenbach y me está ayudando más a que la inspiración llegue para saber lo actos que llevara a cabo el Informante en un futuro, así que espero sean pacientes :3 (Además de que este no es el único fanfic que estoy haciendo) Además, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido "Informante" desde que empezó, dejen o no comentarios, alertas ni nada de eso, en serio, gracias; por ustedes lo continuo.

En fin (Culpen a German Garmendia por esto) de corazón espero tenga un buen año y la fortaleza para lograr todos su proyectos y ambiciones (Yo me buscare una novia xD) Nos vemos (¿Leemos?) en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, su autor original es Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomo sus personajes para poder crear esta historia y darle algo interesante que leer a los fans de las parejas que aquí se presentan.

* * *

El hombre enterró sus dedos en su cabello rubio. Todo había salido mal, la maldita policía había llegado y no había tenido tiempo de llevarse a Misaki, solo limpiar su cuerpo y lo que había tocado dentro de la habitación, sacar las cosas y esconder otras, pero sabía que no podía volver a esa casa.

Se miró en el espejo que estaba frente a él, el fleco cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Sonrió, ya encontraría la forma de que ese muchacho volviera a ser suyo, como debía ser.

* * *

Nowaki entre abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. Trato de levantarse y una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, acentuándose en la parte izquierda de su torso y en su brazo del mismo lado.

Se dio cuenta de que lo tenía enyesado, además, podía sentir las vendas apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Era extraño estar en un hospital como paciente y no como médico.

Se levantó con dificultad y se sentó en la horilla de la cama, podía ver la luz que se escabullía del otro lado de la puerta, y una luz blanca se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación. De repente las luces de la habitación se encendieron y la puerta se abrió, una enfermera en un traje rosa pálido entro acompañada de un hombre en traje de policía.

— Que alegría que ya haya despertado —Dijo con una suave voz mientras apretaba la tabla de datos contra su pecho y sonreía cálidamente—, voy a cambiarle los vendajes y revisar su brazo ¿Esta bien? El policía que viene conmigo está aquí para cuidarlo —Nowaki dejo que le retirara la parte superior de la bata, mostrando su pecho vendado. Frunció el ceño al ver la parte izquierda de su pecho hinchada y ligeramente morada—, perdón si le duele al momento de apretar las vendas.

— Esta bien —Le sonrió haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara—, puedo aguantar —Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del rose de las vendas—: ¿Sabe a dónde llevaron al muchacho que venía conmigo? —La mujer se puso seria de repente y apretó el gancho con el que sostenía las vendas.

— Esta en otra sala, tuvieron que sedarlo... No está bien, yo estuve ahí cuando lo ingresaron —Soltó un suspiro y se levantó—, me retiro... Ah, el capitán —Reviso un par de hojas— Atsuya quiere hablar con usted, dijo que estaba a cargo de la investigación de su caso ¿Le permite la entrada? Sé que los hechos están muy frescos y que probablemente usted...—Los ojos de Nowaki se amplió un poco.

— No, dígale que venga, entre más pronto mejor.

La enfermera asintió nerviosamente moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente. Nowaki escucho como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba pero no levanto la vista hasta que escucho como se abría nuevamente.

Un hombre sorprendentemente joven le devolvió la mirada. Aun llevaba el uniforme de asalto que la policía solía llevar y que únicamente había podido ver en películas.

— ¿Kusama Nowaki? —Su voz sonó seria.

— Si —Miro el yeso de su brazo.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¿Cómo imagina que me siento? —No quería que ser tan frio al hablar, pero no podía evitarlo.

— Tiene razón... Sé que mi presencia es obvia, así que iré al grano. Necesito que me diga todo lo que recuerde del lugar en el que estuvo, créame que todo lo que diga puede sernos de ayuda —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso en ese lugar?

Nowaki se quedó un largo rato en silencio, parpadeaba seguidamente.

— No tengo claro todo lo que paso, Misaki y yo estábamos encerrados en una habitación en un principio, pero después vimos que era una especie de departamento.

— Eso lo sabemos, encontramos todas esas habitaciones —Riku tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la cama—, lo que queremos saber fue lo que paso ahí —La mirada perdida de Nowaki llamo la atención del detective, su respiración se agito ligeramente—, Nowaki-san ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?

— El... Ese hombre... Nos encerró y —Su respiración se agito, el castaño se levantó y llevo una mano al pecho del médico—, yo no pude protegerlo, le prometí que lo protegería y no pude hacerlo. El siempre... —El pediatra parecía estar ahogándose con su propia respiración.

— Nowaki-san, por favor tranquilícese —Presiono el botón de emergencia que se hallaba a un lado de la cama.

— Él lo violo frente a mi —Riku le miro sorprendido, congelando sus movimientos—, él lo violo y yo no pude hacer nada a pesar de que me rogaba que lo ayudara —Nowaki hizo una expresión de dolor y se sujetó el pecho—, el me rogo que lo ayudara y yo solo pude ver.

Dos enfermeras y un médico entraron a la habitación corriendo, le pidieron al capitán que saliera de la habitación mientras ellos se encargaban de tranquilizarlo. Una vez que salió de la pequeña habitación uno de los policías le aviso que los familiares habían llegado, el soltó el aire en un suspiro cansado y camino por el pasillo.

* * *

Las enfermeras iban y venían por los pasillos y las camillas con pacientes heridos recorrían los pasillos. No sabía exactamente en donde poner su atención, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y decidió ir hasta el panel central, en donde más personas pedían informes de las personas que habían sido ingresadas al área de urgencias, una de las enfermeras más jóvenes había puesto su mirada en él y se había sonrojado, entre abriendo los labios para preguntarle qué era lo que necesitaba, pero Akihiko se giró cuando sintió que alguien le sujetaba del brazo.

— Akihiko-san —El capitán Riku le saludo, el escritor no tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para darse cuenta de que había sido un día difícil.

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto casi de inmediato.

— Acompáñeme por favor, hay algo importante que debo decirle, Kamijou Hiroki ya está en una de las salas.

— No, primero tengo que verlo.

— No desespere, lo que tengo que decirle es importante.

* * *

Hiroki mantenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, sus codos sobre sus piernas.

Tenía media hora esperando por alguna noticia de Nowaki, y también de Takahashi-kun, pero lo único que habían hecho era llevarlo a esa sala de espera.

Las enfermeras no habían podido darle mucha información "Órdenes superiores" habían murmurado.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y a la primera persona que vio fue a Akihiko y después vio a un policía.

— Tome asiento, por favor —Le pidió mostrando la silla vacía a un lado de Hiroki. Ambos se miraron por un momento y el escritor se sentó y movió nerviosamente los dedos deseando poder encender un cigarrillo.

— Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo... Lo que tengo que decirle es algo... Difícil.

— ¿Donde esta Nowaki? ¿Por qué esta en el hospital? ¿Dónde los encontraron? —Dijo de repente un enojado Hiroki.

— Tranquilícese por favor —Dijo levantando la mano—, tengo que explicarles todo desde el principio.

— ¡Pues comience a explicar! —Dijo Hiroki arto de la espera.

— Disculpe la demora, capitán Atsuya —Un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y gafas entro a la habitación. Llevaba una bata blanca con el símbolo de la policía bordado en la manga; su cabello rubio estaba atado a su nuca y se acomodaba los lentes redondos y de gran tamaño con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de sostener la tabla médica y las carpetas amarillas—, tenía que terminar los reportes médicos.

— Él es Masaki Kai, es el médico forense encargado en el caso.

— También me encargo de los casos fisico-psicologicos de los involucrados en la investigación, mucho gusto —Les sonrió amablemente—, Riku-san, aquí está el reporte del caso.

— Dáselos a ellos, son ellos quienes tienen que leerlo —El rubio les dio el folder amarillo, Usagui lo recibió y vio las fotografías y los reportes de homicidio, Hiroki al ver como fruncía el ceño perturbado le arrebato la carpeta y miro el contenido.

— Takahashi Misaki y Kusama Nowaki estuvieron secuestrados por tres meses en una residencia al oeste de Tokio. Lamentablemente, la persona que los mantenía ahí logro escapar, pero tenemos las suficientes pistas como para empezar a rastrear su paradero.

— ¿Como que logró escapar? ¿Quién los mantenía secuestrados? ¿Y qué tienen que ver los reportes de homicidio con ello?

— Que ellos son los únicos que han sobrevivido —Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación.

— ¿Quién es esta persona? —Akihiko se recargo completamente contra la silla, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— Se hace llamar informante —Se sentó en el respaldo de uno de los sillones de la habitación—, desde hace tres años ha estado realizando esta clase de actos. Se le atribuyen cuatro asesinatos dobles. Todos ellos han sido víctimas de infidelidad por parte de sus parejas, pero lo extraño es que solo se interesa si ambos tienen pareja.

— Su forma de matar es cruel —Hablo nuevamente el médico de la sala—, tortura antes de matar y dios sabe a qué clase de maltrato psicológico sufren.

— No sabemos cómo encuentra a sus víctimas, su información, el simple hecho de saber de las infidelidades. Debe haber una forma en la que elige a las personas.

— ¿Cómo están ellos? —Akihiko le miro perturbado, Riku solo le hizo una señal a Kai para que abriera la tabla médica.

— Kusama Nowaki se halla bien, en lo que cabe, tiene rotura del cubito izquierdo y golpes en varias partes del cuerpo, sus nervios están un poco alterados pero es normal si tomamos en cuenta lo que ha vivido estos meses, lo más preocupante es que tiene algunas costillas rotas y estas están oprimiendo un poco los pulmones, por eso se debe mantener calmado, nada que no se pueda controlar —Reviso varias hojas más—, pero quien realmente me preocupa es el otro muchacho, Takahashi Misaki.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —El escritor miro al médico y después al policía quien se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

— Lo que voy a decir no es fácil, por favor, tómelo con calma —El rubio se quitó las gafas por un momento para tallarse el ojo derecho, después volvió a ponérselas—, después de hacerle el chequeo físico… ham… descubrimos que ha sido violado repetidas veces —Akihiko sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y miro incrédulo al médico, Hiroki a su lado abrió los ojos entre asustado y sorprendido—, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es su estado mental.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —La voz del escritor sonó seria, asustada.

— Cuando los paramédicos se acercaron para subirlo a la camilla el perdió el control. No permitía que lo tocaran, ha estado sedado desde que llego y temo por lo que pueda pasar cuando despierte —Kai cerro la tabla médica con un golpe seco—, y eso no es todo… durante el chequeo también descubrimos que él se cortó las muñecas, Takahashi trato de suicidarse en algún momento, por la cicatrización de las heridas, supongo que fue hace un mes o poco menos.

— Nowaki-san ya ha declaro y me relato lo que paso —Dijo mientras sacaba una grabadora de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco—, por si desean escuchar —La dejo en la mesa central—, pero aun necesitamos que Misaki-san nos relate por su propia cuenta lo que paso durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado.

— Necesito verlo —El escritor se levantó.

— Me temo que no —Le interrumpió el medico tragando aguantando la mirada asesina que le dedico—, primero que nada, el aun esta sedado, segundo, no sabemos cuál va a ser su reacción cuando despierte, y tercero...

— Tenemos que ser nosotros los que hablemos primero con el —El policía al fin se quitó el estorboso chaleco y desabotono los primero dos botones de su camisa—, espero que comprenda esto, pero como dije en un principio, ellos dos han sido los únicos sobrevivientes de este caso... Tendrán toda la vigilancia que se necesite para asegurar su seguridad.

— ¿Cree que él pueda venir a matarlos? —Hiroki miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

— No puedo estar seguro, puede dejarlos vivir... Y después de un tiempo volver para terminar lo que empezó... Puede dejarlos vivir... Solo dios sabe.

— ¡Capitán Riku! —Un hombre uniformado abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a los que estaban dentro—, Takahashi-san ha despertado —Akihiko avanzo un paso—, necesitan a Kai-san en la habitación, el muchacho está demasiado asustado.

El rubio no tardo en salir de la habitación, llamando a algunas enfermeras que se encontraban en el pasillo, Akihiko trato de seguirlo pero fue detenido por la mano de Riku.

— Le recomiendo, a ambos, que escuchen antes las declaraciones de Nowaki-san, eso les permitirá comprender mejor lo que pueda llegar a pasar en un futuro.

Ambos miraron la grabación que seguía en la mesa, Hiroki fue el primero en tomarla y sentarse de nuevo. Miro a Akihiko y después miro los botones del aparato, el investigador salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Las manos del profesor comenzaron a temblar cuando la voz irreconociblemente fría de Nowaki sonó, Akihiko sintió una combinación de ira, horror y angustia cuando comenzó a relatar lo que paso cuando estaban encerrados. Hiroki se asustó cuando escucho la respiración agitándose y la forma ahogada en la que empezó a hablar, los gritos de los médicos de fondo; el castaño enterró su rostro entre sus manos y ahogo un sollozo lastimero, Akihiko salió de la habitación corriendo para buscar cual era la habitación a la que habían llevado a Misaki.

* * *

Cuando Riku llego a la habitación se llevó una gran impresión, los médicos y enfermeras trataban de mantener el cuerpo de aquel muchacho que se veía tan débil, distinguió a Kai entre los presentes.

— ¡Paren, paren! —Se escuchó que grito el rubio—: ¡Todos, aléjense de el! —El personal lo miro confundido pero obedecieron sus órdenes. Retrocedieron poco a poco, Misaki se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando un punto fijo en la pared blanca. Su respiración normalizándose poco a poco.

— ¿Misaki? —Volvió a hablar Kai—: ¿Misaki? ¿Me escuchas? —Los ojos verdes le miraron unos segundos sin moverse—, tomare eso como un si —Avanzo un paso, pero de inmediato el muchacho se puso a la defensiva—, está bien, no me acercare más, tranquilo ¿Puedes responderme unas preguntas?

Misaki miro a cada uno de los presentes, Riku entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió la mirada del muchacho, al final se quedó mirando fijamente a Kai, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

— ¿Dónde está el?

— ¿Quién?

— Ese hombre ¿Usted está ayudando a ese hombre?

— Takahashi Misaki-san —El policía ingreso a la habitación, pasando a los médicos y acercándose a la cama, el menor retrocedió sobre el colcho y se pegó contra los barrotes de la cabecera—, tranquilo —Dijo mientras se quedaba en cuclillas a un lado de la cama, mirándolo tranquilamente—, yo soy el capital Atsuya Riku y él es Masaki Kai —Dijo mientras los señalaba, Misaki respiraba pausadamente—, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte, también a Kusama Nowaki —Obtuvo su completa atención al escuchar ese nombre—, estamos aquí para que ese hombre no pueda alcanzarlos, pero para eso necesitamos de ti para poder encontrar a la persona que los mantenía encerrados —Misaki miro el piso blanco de la habitación y después volvió a mirar a Kai, quien había empezado a escribir en una tabla—: ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que recuerdas?

Misaki se pasó una mano por el brazo y miro de un lado a otro, empezó a negar—, no se... yo... no sé.

— ¡Misaki! —Akihiko llego al marco de la puerta y miro al muchacho que se hallaba sentado en la cama, este no le regreso la mirada. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando vio los moretones en su cara y las vendas en sus muñecas, además de que se veía claramente mucho más delgado.

— Yo... Era una habitación, una casa... —Se mordió nerviosamente el dedo índice—, y él estaba ahí, conmigo.

— ¿Quién? —Akihiko entro a la habitación, un médico le hizo una seña para que no avanzara más.

— No sé... No sé quién era.

— ¿Recuerdas como era? —El muchacho volvió a negar—, está bien —Miro a Kai y le ordeno a los médicos y enfermeras que salieran.

— ¿Puedo hablar con él? —Pregunto el escritor cuando solo quedaron Kai y Riku.

— Kai-san se quedara aquí, para evitar que se altere, no se acerque demasiado, afuera hay dos policías armados vigilando —Sin nada más que hacer o decir salió de la habitación.

— Señor —Le interrumpió la voz suave antes de salir—: ¿Dónde está Nowaki? ¿Esta aquí?

— Si, el esta aquí —Respondió el medico a su pregunta.

— Quiero que este aquí, quiero estar con el —Akihiko tomo aire de golpe.

— ¿Para qué quieres estar con él? —El rubio siguió escribiendo, su mirada fija en cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de Misaki.

— Solo quiero estar con él, lo extraño.

— Misaki —Se acercó, el muchacho apretó las sabanas de la cama—, Misaki —Avanzo hasta estar a dos pasos de la cama—, perdóname, perdóname por favor, yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no quería hacerte daño —Misaki estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, temblaba.

— ¿Quien...? ¿Quién es usted?

* * *

Es tan corto ): pero de verdad no quería agregar más, sentía que quedaba fuera de lugar.

Si, tarde mucho en actualizar, pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, ni siquiera para hacer los borradores, prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo y mil veces más interesante (Admítanlo, este fue aburrido). El Informante seguirá teniendo su participación, desde lejos, pero les hará la vida imposible, ténganlo por seguro (Estoy empezando a enamorarme de él)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen feliz, enserio, me sacan las sonrisas. Por ustedes hago todo esto.

¿Alguien que estudie psicología por aquí? Criminal Minds ayuda, pero no explica muy bien esta clase de cosas xD


End file.
